Self-Harm
by Kick-69
Summary: Beth esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Beth tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos; su día a día, un diario donde Daryl Dixon, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo. ADAPTACIÓN DEL FIC SELF-HARM DE MISS MANTEQUILLA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead es propiedad de AMC y Robert Kirkman. Este fic es una adaptación del fic dramione SELF HARM DE MISS MANTEQUILLA.

**Rated:** M.

**Parling**: Beth/ Daryl.

**Avertencia:** esta historia cuenta experiencias reales, tanto de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o problemas alimenticios en la adolescencia es real y a través de esta historia, la autora pretender comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos como nosotros. Si sufres algún o alguna de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz.** Pide ayuda a amigos o familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si sientes que aún no estás preparado, siempre puedes hablar con la autora, que repito su Nick en FanFiction es MISS MANTEQUILLA o conmigo, Kick-69 porque yo también pasé por esto.

**Summary:** Beth esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Beth tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos; su día a día, un diario donde Daryl Dixon, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-Harm.**

**Por: Miss Mantequilla.**

**BLOQUE I: De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

**Capítulo Primero.**

"Me llamo Beth Greene y tengo diecisiete años. Vivo en Atlanta y estoy en mi último año de instituto. Saco buena notas. Me gusta leer, escribir, y la música. No tengo muchos amigos. Mi relación con mi familia no es muy buena. Como la mayoría de los adolescentes me siento totalmente incomprendida por este mundo. He aprendido demasiadas cosas siendo tan joven. Mi refugio han sido mis grupos favoritos.

Y la autolesión.

Soy Beth Greene y tengo diecisiete años. Soy pálida y mi pelo es rubio y un poco ondulado. No uso demasiado maquillaje, sólo un poco de delineador negro en los ojos. Mi ropa suele ser oscura, con calaveritas y monstruitos. Pero sobre todo, de mangas largas. Tengo infinidad de cicatrices en mis brazos. Las tapo con las mangas de las sudaderas y las pulseras. Empecé a autolesionarme cuando tenía trece años, luego de la muerte de mi padre. Haber sufrido acoso escolar mermó mi autoestima, y tras la muerte de mi padre me vi bajo demasiada presión. Cortarme, arañarme, quemarme e incluso tirar de mi pelo han sido mi forma de lidiar con mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos y mi rencor acumulado".

Beth borra los dos párrafos y las tres palabras entre ambos. Pese a que todas las letras han desaparecido de la pantalla, mantiene pulsada la tecla de borrar. A veces se pregunta si en algún momento podrá hacer lo mismo consigo misma. Pulsar una tecla, un botón, y hacer desaparecer toda su vida. Todo su pasado. _Toda su angustia._

Está en la biblioteca del instituto. Le ha dicho a su madrastra que por ser el último año ha decidido apuntarse a un club de arte, o algo así, después de clase, hasta que llega la hora de ir a recoger a su hermana pequeña Mika, en el colegio y regresar a casa. Es todo mentira. Cuando el timbre anuncia el final de jornada, Beth se coloca los auriculares en los oídos y camina hacia la biblioteca. No está en ningún club de arte, y no tiene la intención de ir. Sólo desea escuchar su música, la que le da fuerza para seguir con toda esta mierda.

Suele sentarse en la mesa del fondo, la que está junto al pasillo de Literatura. Ahora mismo, en clase de Literatura Universal, están estudiando "Romeo y Julieta". Obra y autor le gustan, pero un sentimiento extraño le recorre el cuerpo cuando piensa en la historia de amor truncada. En la estrellas cruzadas en el firmamento. El cruel destino de la pareja. Su amor puro, su necesitada adoración que se tambalea sobre los cimientos del odio. Beth entiende sus sentimientos. Es muy empática y sensible, así que no le cuesta en absoluto entender las razones del suicidio de Julieta. Mucho menos el de Romeo. Si ella pudiera, si le dieran un motivo más para hacerlo, también lo haría.

-Pero matarse por amor es demasiado cliché – susurra para sí misma.

Beth es muy irónica, muy sarcástica. Pese a su situación, sabe reírse de ella misma. Muchas veces se ha despertado en el suelo del cuarto de baño, y se ha echado a reír. Para su desgracia –o "suerte" como prefiere calificarlo ella- padece bulimia. Beth es una adolescente de esas que apenas se relacionan con los demás. Prefiere la soledad y los libros a las palabras habladas. Desde niña, ha padecido la violencia, verbal y física, y ha tenido que tragarse demasiadas cosas. Beth no pudo ser una niña normal, porque vio y vivió cosas que ni un adulto quisiera presenciar.

Son las cinco y media. La alarma en vibración de su teléfono suena sobre la mesa de madera. Pulsa la pantalla táctil y ésta se apaga. Tiene que ir a por su hermana al colegio, llevarla a casa y ayudarla con los deberes. Después le prepara la cena mientras la pequeña se asea en el baño y cuando acueste a la niña se encerrará en la habitación y esperará a escuchar a su madrastra regresar del trabajo. Quién sabe si logrará dormir, lleva meses sin hacerlo.

Cundo llega junto a la escuela de Mika, unas cuantas mujeres, madres seguramente, la miran de reojo. Lleva sus vaqueros negros desgastados, su sudadera azul con una calavera gigantesca vomitando flores y sus Converse negras., pintarrajeadas en las partes blancas tan características de esas zapatillas. Pese estar algo alejadas de esas mujeres, saben que pueden escuchar perfectamente la música destrozarle los tímpanos poco a poco. Y que no les gusta lo que escucha. _Bring Me The Horizon_ es un grupo inglés que con sus canciones la han ayudado a superar muchas cosas, así que se siente orgullosa que "Alligator Blood" esté retumbando en su cabeza de esa forma.

Mika se acerca radiante hacia ella. Se nota que son hermanas, se parecen mucho. Mismo color de cabello, mismas facciones. Lo único diferente son sus ojos y el lacio del cabello de Mika. Los ojos de Beth son color azul, los de Mika son verdes. Un verde precioso que ha serenado muchas veces a la más mayor de las hermanas Greene. Con las manos en los bolsillos Beth aprieta el botón de volumen de su móvil para bajarlo, dejando la voz de Oliver Sykes de fondo para escucharle mientras atiende a su pequeña hermana.

-Hola, Mika.

-¡Beth! ¡Hoy he aprendido a restar!

-Oh, vaya, eso es fantástico, nena.

Mika tiene nueve años. Es una niña lista, espabilada. Por suerte siempre fue muy pequeña para darse cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor antes de que su padre muriera y aún es pequeña para entender lo que ocurre en la vida de su madre y de su hermana. Beth se ha llevado los palos de ella y de Mika. Es lo único de lo que no se arrepiente en la vida.

Mika cuenta alguna anécdota de clase. Amanda Clayton ha querido hacerse la interesante hablando de su hermano mayor, que ya va a tercero de carrera en Yale. Mika dice que Amanda Clayton es una creída porque sus padres tienen dinero. Beth le dice que no debe juzgar a las personas, que quizá la vida de Amanda no es tan maravillosa como la cuenta. Que el dinero no da felicidad.

-Si el dinero no da felicidad, ¿Por qué tú no eres feliz cuando no tenemos dinero?

-No digas tonterías, Mika, yo sí soy feliz. Te tengo a ti, ¿vale? Es lo mejor para ser feliz. Tenerte como hermana pequeña.

Mika no lo entiende, Beth lo ve en sus ojos, pero no dice nada. La pequeña ha aprendido a no cuestionar a la más mayor. Mika ve en Beth muchas cosas que su hermana no parece ver. Como que es muy guapa. Muy lista. A Mika le gustaría ser como su hermana mayor. Igual de inteligente y guapa. Lo único que teme es tener una mirada tan triste.

Se paran en la parada de autobús y esperan tranquilamente. Beth le explica a Mika que ha hecho durante el día. Más bien se lo inventa. No quiere que su hermana sepa que después de dejarla en el patio del colegio se ha subido al autobús rumbo al instituto y ha comenzado a arañarse la nuca. Tampoco quiere contarle que a la hora de comer un par de chicas han comentado lo horrible que está su pelo, que se ha hartado de comida y que lo ha vomitado todo en los baños del tercer piso. No piensa contarle que su mayor logro ha sido quitar el tornillo que une la carcasa del sacapuntas con la cuchilla que afila sus lápices para poder cortarse un poco después de la clase de Educación Física. No. No puede. Son sus secretos. Sólo suyos.

El autobús llega al final de la calle, Mika se pone la mochila a la espalda, Beth saca el dinero para pagar los dos billetes. Se siente miserable, debajo de sus uñas hay rastros de piel. Las puertas se abren, bajan algunos pasajeros y se comienza a armar una fila para entrar en el vehículo. Mika entra de un salto, saluda al conductor, como cada día, y correr hacia su sitio predilecto, junto a la ventana. Después de saludar y pagar el trayecto, Beth camina por el estrecho pasillo y se coloca detrás de Mika que se ha quedado de pie, enfurruñada.

-¿Qué pasa, Mika? ¿No te sientas?

-Hay un chico en el único sitio donde me podría sentar a mirar por la ventana.

Beth levanta la mirada. Efectivamente. Hay un chico sentando en los asientos junto a la ventana.

-No importa si hoy no puedes sentarte donde a ti te gusta, Mika. Ese chico ha llegado antes que nosotras, no es de buena educación pedirle que te ceda el asiento.

-Pero es mi sitio.

-No es tu sitio, Mika, por favor. No te comportes como una niña pequeña.

Beth se siente realmente mal por regañar a su hermana en el autobús. Siente como algunas personas la miran –sobre todo a sus pintas de chica rebelde- y cuchichean.

-No te preocupes, yo me bajo en dos paradas, así que tu pequeño clon podrá sentarse aquí. Mientras tanto, espero que no os moleste compartir el asiento a mi lado.

Beth lo mira, sorprendida. El chico es alto, puede verlo incluso él estando sentado. Es muy guapo. Tiene la piel trigueña y el cabello castaño desordenado. Detrás de unos cuantos mechones que caen sobre su frente puede distinguir una mirada azul profunda. Tiene los labios lindos y sonrosados. Viste totalmente de negro y puede distinguir que por su cuello trepa un dibujo. Parecen plumas.

-Oh, yo…

El autobús arranca y Beth se tambalea. Mika, al estar preparada para eso, ya se ha agarrado de una de las barras y espera a que su hermana recupere el equilibrio para seguir observando a ambos jóvenes.

-Gracias- carraspea levemente y mira a su hermana- Mika, siéntate no quiero que te caigas y agradece el detalle a…

La rubia levanta la mirada y la fija con curiosidad en el castaño. Acaba de darse cuenta que no tiene ni idea de cómo se llama.

-Daryl Dixon.

-Beth Greene. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, Mika.

-Hola, Mika.

-Hola, Daryl Dixon, gracias por dejar que me siente a tu lado y después marcharte para que pueda disfrutar del viaje a casa mirando por la ventana.

-¡Mika!

Beth enrojece considerablemente y le lanza una mirada enfurecida a su hermana. Daryl no parece incómodo, de hecho, el saludo de Mika le hace mucha gracia y empieza a reírse. Beth queda totalmente fascinada con ese sonido. No es una risa como las que escucha por los pasillos del instituto, o en la calle. No es una carcajada normal. Es una risa como la suya. Triste. Vacía. Cortada. Pero curiosamente, puede ver, sentir, que sí le ha hecho gracia.

Cuando Daryl llega a su parada se apea del asiento, se despide de las hermanas Greene con la mano y comienza a caminar tranquilamente. A medida que el autobús se aleja, Beth se da cuenta de que el joven lleva en las manos algo grande y negro. Es el estuche de una guitarra. Ese simple hecho hace que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda. No puede parar de mirarle mientras se alejan, hasta que finalmente desaparece y vuelve a mirar al frente. Mika está donde quiere estar, mirando fijamente por la ventana. Cuenta los coches amarillos con los que se cruzan de vez en cuando le dice a Beth que se fije en algo que le causa gracia.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy, Bethy?

-No lo sé nena, cuando lleguemos miramos que hay en la cocina.

Beth sabe perfectamente que la nevera está vacía y que en la alacena sólo queda un sobre de sopa instantánea.

….

_Bueno lectores o lectoras, bienvenidos. Cómo podrán ver, este fic es un Universo Alterno y cómo podrán haber notado, hay algunas diferencias en los personajes, quizá se note más en las personalidades._

_Cómo ya he dicho al principio, esto es una adaptación. El fic original, también llamado SELF-HARM es un DRAMIONE y le pertenece a MISS MANTEQUILLA. Por si quieren pasarse un rato por allí. _

_Si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leerlo. Si mandas tu mensaje, no te preocupes que yo se lo haré llegar a la autora y si deseas hablar, podés hacerlo conmigo._

_Desde ya gracias y si querés saber más sobre Beth, Mil y Daryl, esperá la próxima actualización!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead es propiedad de AMC y Robert Kirkman. Este fic es una adaptación del fic dramione SELF HARM DE MISS MANTEQUILLA.

**Rated:** M.

**Parling**: Beth/ Daryl.

**Avertencia:** esta historia cuenta experiencias reales, tanto de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o problemas alimenticios en la adolescencia es real y a través de esta historia, la autora pretender comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos como nosotros. Si sufres algún o alguna de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz.** Pide ayuda a amigos o familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si sientes que aún no estás preparado, siempre puedes hablar con la autora, que repito su Nick en FanFiction es MISS MANTEQUILLA o conmigo, Kick-69 porque yo también pasé por esto.

**Summary:** Beth esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Beth tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos; su día a día, un diario donde Daryl Dixon, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-Harm.**

**Por: Miss Mantequilla.**

**BLOQUE I: De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

**Capítulo Segundo.**

"Mika está en la cama, la acosté hace unas horas. Mónica tendría que haber llegado hace dos horas. No tengo ni puta idea de dónde está y empiezo a angustiarme. Para colmo no encuentro la cuchilla del sacapuntas que saqué esta mañana. Lo que sí he encontrado es una caja de cerillas olvidada en el armario, debajo de un montón de medias de colores rotas. La mayoría están usadas, pero las otras trece que había intactas me han podido servir.

Debería tener más cuidado a la hora de esconder las cosas que empleo. No puedo permitirme comprar tantísimos sacapuntas, no es normal que compré tantos, Mónica podría empezar a sospechar. Aunque con su ritmo de vida, probablemente sea imposible.

He perdido dos kilos y medios desde la última vez que me pesé, la semana pasada. Es genial. Quiero decir… después del atracón que me he dado hoy en el almuerzo y todo el jaleo que arme en el baño del instituto para no dejarlo hecho todo un desastre, es fantástico. Esta semana tengo que ayunar. Toda la semana. O al menos comer lo menos posible.

A veces pienso en porqué estoy haciendo esto. Pero es que no me puedo imaginar haciendo otra cosa. No sé –o no recuerdo- lo que es ser feliz. Hace demasiado tiempo que no lloro realmente, como se dicen que tienen que hacer. Parece que vomitar todo lo que como y sangrar son el único método que tengo para desaho"

Beth deja de escribir. Acaba de escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse. Cierra su cuaderno, el de las tapas pintarrajeadas con los nombres de sus grupos favoritos y lo mete bajo su almohada a toda velocidad mientras apaga la lamparita en su mesilla. Escucha los pasos de Mónica en el pasillo, Beth frunce el ceño. Parecen pasos vacilantes, su madrastra parece tambalearse.

La rubia se espera lo peor y empieza a levantarse despacio de la cama. Su pijama es simplemente una camiseta de mangas cortas que deja ver todas sus cicatrices. La de los brazos. La de los muslos. Su cuarto es el único lugar donde se permite no taparlas. Es su refugio. Donde los cortes y cicatrices son algo totalmente normal. Ha dejado de mirarse en el espejo. Ha llegado a estar más delgada de lo que está ahora, pero su reflejo se ve enorme. El espejo tiene una manta sobre él, colocada de forma casi casual, como si el espejo no existiera realmente.

Beth se pone en alerta. Acaba de escuchar una puerta abrirse con violencia. Agarra una bata olvidada y se la coloca. Asía el pomo de la puerta con fuerza y espera, no quiere salir si no le dan motivos necesarios.

-¿Bethy?

Es la voz de Mika. Beth se pone tensa. No sabe en qué estado está su madrastra, no puede arriesgarse. No quiere creer que esto está pasando otra vez.

-No, no soy Bethy. Soy tu madre. ¿qué te crees? ¿qué tu madre no pasa a verte por las noches?¿Es eso? ¿Bethy es tu madre, ahora, niña?

Beth puede probar el sabor a alcohol de las palabras de Mónica. Abre la puerta de un tirón y sale al pasillo. Mónica, su madrastra, ha dejado la puerta del apartamento abierta. El frío entra con fuerza. Mika se levanta, quiere saber qué está ocurriendo.

-Mónica, déjalo. ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

Beth odia comportarse como una madre con su madrastra, pero parece que Mónica no le deja otra opción. Es la primera vez que la mujer entra y despierta a Mika de esta forma. Las demás veces la mayor de las hermanas ha sido víctima de su furia alcoholizada o Beth ha lograda pararla antes de que hiciera una tontería.

-¿Y tú? ¿quién te crees que eres?- Mónica se acerca vacilante a Beth- no eres más que una niñata que se las da de mujer. ¿tú que vas a saber de la vida? ¿qué vas a saber de los problemas?

Beth no se inmuta. Su madrastra la ha herido demasiadas veces en su orgullo, en su mente. No piensa darle el gusto de ver que sus palabras le hieren.

-Nena, acuéstate- le dice a Mika- es tarde.

-Eso, es nena, acuéstate. Metete en la cama. Perdona por haberte despertado, nena, soy una mala madre, nena.

Beth agradece que su madrastra no haya parado de mirarla fijamente mientras suelta esas palabras. También agradece que Mika sea demasiado pequeña para darse cuenta de lo que sucede. Mika mira a su hermana, quien asiente y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Beth puede escuchar a su hermana meterse a la cama gracias al ruido que hace su colchón al hundirse. Fija su mirada en los ojos de su madrastra.

-¿Te sientes orgullosa?

-No me vengas con esas, Beth.

-Has despertado a Mika. Estás totalmente borracha. No sólo tú tienes problemas, Mónica.

-Sólo me he tomado unas copas con un amigo.

-Ya, ¿y era necesario despertar a Mika y hablarle de esa forma?

Mónica parece realmente arrepentida. Se quita los zapatos con sus propios pies y queda a la altura de Beth.

-Lo siento. Sólo quería ver como está, como siempre. Pero he debido de abrir la puerta demasiado fuerte, la he despertado. Cuándo ha pensado que eras tú… no sé…

-Te has acordado de papá.

Se produce un silencio incómodo. El tema de su padre no sale mucho a la luz. Mónica no era así antes de que él muriera, sólo a veces trataba mal a Beth pero cuando Hershel cayó enfermo, ella se perdió por completo. A veces, en un pensamiento muy egoísta, Beth desea que su padre no hubiera existido nunca, para ahorrarle toda esa mierda a ella y a Mónica.

-Sí.

-Mira, Mónica… da igual que salgas por ahí con quien te dé la gana, pero controla un poco, ¿vale? No es plan de despertar a todo el bloque cuando vuelves.

Mónica se empieza a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la cama cuando algo llama su atención.

-¿Estás sangrando?

Beth mira hacia abajo. De uno de sus dedos se desliza un fino hilo de sangre que gotea y comienza a manchar el suelo. Uno de sus cortes, o quizá una de sus quemaduras que se ha hecho con las cerillas se ha abierto.

-Es tinta.

-Tinta.

Sabe que Mónica está borracha, pero que sigue sin ser estúpida. No puede permitirse que su madrastra vea los cortes ni cicatrices. Si lo hace, por muy borracha que esté, armará un escándalo, y las dos de la madrugada no es hora para hacer un escándalo. Y menos estando borracha.

-Sí, tinta. Es para el club de arte, ya sabes, tenemos que hacer un dibujo con tinta y lo estaba acabando cuando tú has llegado. Cuando has entrado me he asustado y la tinta me ha salpicado el dedo.

Mónica mira fijamente el dedo de su hijastra. El líquido se acumula en la punta de su uña y finalmente cae por su propio peso. Tinta.

-Está bien, nena. Buenas noches. Antes de acostarte, lávate las manos.

-Lo haré.

Beth observa a su madrastra cerrar la puerta de su cuarto justo enfrente del suyo. No va a lavarse las manos, obviamente. Regresa a su cueva. Su cuarto plegado de pósters y fotos de sus grupos favoritos. Tiene un montón de peluches, ropa, libros y discos diseminados sobre la mesa y el suelo. Hay un jarrón junto a la ventana. Está lleno de agua pero no hay ninguna flor en su interior. No sabe porque tiene la costumbre de llenarlo con agua pese a que no es necesario.

-Quizá sea para hidratar tu vida.

Beth se ríe de su propio chiste. Su vida no puede hidratarse. Su vida está muerta hace mucho tiempo.

…

-Así que la señorita Lowstrop le ha mandado al despacho del director.

-Vaya.

-Es que había dicho una palabra muy fea.

Mika se escandaliza con sólo recordar el taco que ha dicho uno de sus compañeros de clase hoy y el lío que se ha armado en clase por todo el asunto. Beth ha querido picarla un poco y le ha insistido para que la repita, pero Mika es demasiado vergonzosa y no es capaz de darle alguna pista de lo que era. La inocencia de Mika le causa mucha gracia.

-¡Hola, Daryl!

-Hola, Mika.

La pequeña se sienta en el asiento junto al chico castaño, parece que le ha caído bastante bien. Mika procede a contarle lo que ha ocurrido hoy en clase. Parece que su propósito de hoy es escandalizar a la gente educada. Beth rueda los ojos.

-Mika, a Daryl no le interesa eso.

-No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia.

Beth abre la boca para replicar algo sarcástico mientras saca su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la sudadera, cuando el autobús arranca y, con horror, ve cómo la clavija de sus auriculares desprende de su lugar de conexión con el aparato comienza a volar a través del aire. Es más, no sólo puede observar como su preciada pertenencia está a punto de chocar contra el suelo, sino que _"A match into wáter"_ de _Pierce The Veil_ suena bastante alto a través del altavoz.

Pero el móvil no se estrella contra el suelo. Daryl, a la velocidad de algo similar a la luz, ha adelantado su brazo y casi todo su cuerpo, pasando delante de las hermanas Greene y ha logrado parar el teléfono. Es un milagro. Si no fuera porque Vic Fuentes está cantando se podría escuchar algo así como una voz celestial acompañada de trompetas siendo tocadas por una horda de preciosos querubines.

-¿Te gusta _Pierce The Viel_?

Beth apenas logra reaccionar. Asiente tímidamente mientras recibe su teléfono de vuelta. Conecta de nuevo la clavija de los auriculares pero pone pausa la música. De repente, se siente cohibida.

-Mucho.

-Es genial, mi banda y yo hacemos algunos covers de sus canciones.

-Tu banda…

-Sí, toco la guitarra.

Y le señale el enorme estuche negro entre sus piernas, con la evidente forma de una guitarra. Beth se siente como una auténtica gilipollas. Y no sabe ni porque.

-Eso es… fantástico.

-¿Te gustaría venir a algunos de nuestros conciertos?

-¿Qué…?

-Toma- Daryl saca de uno de los bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado unas seis veces y se lo entrega a la rubia- este es uno de los carteles que vamos a pegar por la ciudad. Por si te apetece venir.

Beth despliega el folleto. Ahí, sobre un fondo color magenta, aparece Daryl en el centro, con una camiseta de tirantes, abierta por los lados, revelando que en su costado izquierdo tiene tatuadas un montón de calaveras y dragones. También puede ver que subiendo por su hombro y hasta su cuello tiene tatuadas un montón de plumas. Curiosamente, le parece de los tatuajes más hermosos que ha visto en toda su vida. Junto a Daryl están los demás componentes de la banda, otros tres chicos, todos en el mismo estilo a la hora de vestir. Todos tienen una pose segura y el rostro serio, menos un chico de piel oscura que sonríe y guiña un ojo. Curiosamente, Beth tiene la sensación que ese chico ha decidido que el fondo del cartel debía de ser magenta.

-Ese es John, toca la batería. Él decidió que el fondo del cartel debía tener ese color tan gay.

No hay odio ni molestia en la voz del chico. Algo de sarcasmo quizá.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Sonríen un poco. Beth vuelve a bajar la mirada hacia el cartel. Sobre la cabeza de los miembros del grupo, hay una palabra escrita. _"Death Eaters"._ Más abajo pone la fecha, la hora y lugar del concierto. Es este sábado, a las ocho de la tarde en un pab cerca de la plaza central. Duda. No tiene nada que hacer éste fin de semana, ir a la biblioteca todos los días después de clase hace que adelante mucho trabajo y las horas muertas se las pasa metida en la cama o cuidando de Mika.

-No sé si podré ir. Aunque me encantaría. Aquí pone que vais a hacer un tributo a _Sleeping With Sirens, Chelsea Grin_ y … ¡vais a hacer un tributo a _Bring Me The Horizon_! ¡Eso es…! ¡Es fabuloso!

-¿Te gustan? Son mi banda favorita.

Beth siente deseos de decirle que Oliver Sykes y su banda representan prácticamente su vida. Que muchas veces piensa en dejarse de hacerse mierda el cuerpo gracias a sus canciones. Siente ganas de decirle que tiene tatuado en la nuca un elemento de todas las portadas de sus discos. Siente ganas de decirle que a veces recurre a su música para olvidarse de todo y que siempre logra olvidarse hasta de su nombre tan solo con escucharlos.

-A Bethy le gusta mucho ese grupo. Lo escucha mucho.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces le das permiso a tu hermana para asistir al concierto de mi banda este fin de semana?

Mika parece pensárselo, como si realmente Beth necesitase su permiso para salir. De repente la mayor se da cuenta de que tiene tan poca vida social y pasa tanto tiempo con su hermana, que si está no le dice que sí puede ir, no se sentiría capaz de dejarla.

-Sí. Sería genial para Bethy. Así que puedes ir.

Daryl se ríe por lo bajo, con esa misma carcajada baja, ronca, triste y dolida pero sincera que ayer. Se miran fijamente. Beth y Daryl se observan y Beth de repente siente ganas de ir al concierto de Death Eaters éste sábado y escuchar buena música. Tiene ganas de hacer algo diferente. De seguir adelante con su vida. O al menos intentarlo.

…

"Todo esto me parece surrealista, ¿desde cuándo de repente llega alguien a tu vida y en exactamente cinco minutos te resulta tan perfecto? No debería pensar tanto en eso, después de todo, la felicidad, no me ha durado nunca más de tres días."

Beth cierra su diario y lo esconde en el mismo sitio de siempre, debajo del colchón. Se siente bien, y a la vez miserable. Mika está haciendo sus deberes en la habitación, la puede escuchar leyendo los enunciados en voz alta. Su madre no trabajará este fin de semana, es una suerte, así que podrá ir al concierto. Aunque no se siente segura de si está preparada. Todo la asusta.

…

Bueno, creo que es medio pronto para actualizar de vuelta pero estaba impaciente.

La autora, Miss Mantequilla, quiere decirles que cada canción y grupo que se nombre en este fic, existen realmente. Y que con frecuencia (cinco de ellos) se repetirán. El valor que les da Beth, es el mismo valor que le da ella (y yo, adaptadora ¿) , así como muchas otras personas que ella tuvo el placer de conocer. Sin embargo, no quiere imponer sus gustos musicales y no es para nada necesario escucharlos.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, ¿quién no quiere a Daryl como líder de una banda? ¿Se fantasea con eso? ¿Y encima lleno de tatuajes? Díganme, chicas, a que se lo imaginan demasiaaaaaaaaaaado sexy ;)

Muchas gracias al primer review! A SweetyWeasleyBass, por alegrarme tanto esa mañana! Ya le haré saber a la autora sobre tus palabras.

Y muchas gracias a las chicas que pusieron como favorita a la historia, ustedes no saben cuán importante es esto para mí, porque, sinceramente, Miss Mantequilla salvó mi vida.

Ahora sí, me despido, abríguense porque anda haciendo frío (por lo menos en Argentina) y DIGAN SÍ A LA VIDA!

Besitos, cambio y fuera, Yami


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead es propiedad de AMC y Robert Kirkman. Este fic es una adaptación del fic dramione SELF HARM DE MISS MANTEQUILLA.

**Rated:** M.

**Parling**: Beth/ Daryl.

**Avertencia:** esta historia cuenta experiencias reales, tanto de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o problemas alimenticios en la adolescencia es real y a través de esta historia, la autora pretender comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos como nosotros. Si sufres algún o alguna de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz.** Pide ayuda a amigos o familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si sientes que aún no estás preparado, siempre puedes hablar con la autora, que repito su Nick en FanFiction es MISS MANTEQUILLA o conmigo, Kick-69 porque yo también pasé por esto.

**Summary:** Beth esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Beth tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos; su día a día, un diario donde Daryl Dixon, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-Harm.**

**Por: Miss Mantequilla.**

**BLOQUE I: De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

**Capítulo Tercero.**

Realmente, ¿piensa ir? ¿en serio? Dios… ella no está preparada para eso. Para hacer vida social. O sea… joder, en el instituto habla con unas dos personas. No tiene amistades verdaderas. nadie en quien confiar. Así que… ¿por qué ahora se permitiría confiar en él? No lo conoce de absolutamente nada… sólo sabe que se baja dos paradas después de la parada donde Mil y ella suben. Sólo sabe que toca la guitarra, tiene un grupo y que su gusto musical es el mismo que ella.

-Todo da asco-

-¿Tú? Sí, es verdad, das bastante grima.

Beth levanta la cabeza pasivamente, sabe de sobra a quién se va a encontrar.

-Mírala, tiene pinta de no haberse duchado en tres días.

-Eres asquerosa.

Beth fija sus ojos en el grupo de chicas frente a su mesa. La hora del almuerzo suele ser un asco. Primero, porque la comida no tiene buena pinta. Segundo porque siempre tiene que recibir la bronca de la cocinera porque no coge casi nada de comida. Tercero porque tiene que estar por lo menos media hora frente a su bandeja antes de salir. Y cuarto, no por eso menos importante, por Stacy.

Stacy es una chica guapa. Rubia, alta, delgada, popular y todas esas cosas que hacen que los chicos piensen con el pene. Y Stacy lo sabe, lo disfruta y hace todo lo posible por provocarlo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a cortar durante un rato?

-Oh, eres tan graciosa, Stacy.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Beth rueda los ojos mentalmente. Sus palabras le hieren menos que hace unos años, pero siguen doliendo. Sabe perfectamente lo que hacer en cuanto se cansen de molestarla y destrozarla.

Beth se levanta con fuerza, no está dispuesta a tener la perfección de Stacy delante de ella durante más tiempo. Coge la bandeja con manos temblorosas y comienza a caminar. Para su desgracia, no ve cómo una de las amigas de Stacy adelante su pie para colocarlo en el medio de su camino. Es inevitable. Los pies de Beth chocan contra el tacón de la chica y la gravedad hace el resto. Es así como Beth se encuentra en medio del comedor, en el suelo, rodeada de comida. Y de muchas risas.

Beth se levanta todo lo dignamente que puede, recoge sus cosas y se va corriendo. Las risas la persiguen incluso después de dejar atrás el instituto. No está de humor para seguir asistiendo a clases, así que se aleja poco a poco del centro hasta que de repente, aparece frente a ella una tienda. De comestibles. Sabe que no tiene que hacerlo, porque ayer mismo se prometió que no lo haría, pero algo la empuja a hacerlo. Y va. Las puertas automáticas le dan paso y pierde el control de todo su cuerpo. Introduce en la cesta de compra –que ni se ha dado cuenta que ha cogido- un montón de barritas de chocolate, bebidas, zumos, pasteles, patatas y gomilonas. No ve, simplemente quiere comer. Está muerta de hambre.

Se sienta en un parque público, escondida entre la vegetación y empieza a comer. Se siente totalmente miserable. Pero tampoco es capaz de parar o de pensar en lo que hace. Siente que tiene que comer. Siente que la comida va a llenar el vacío que hay en su interior de su pecho. Como si la comida fuese su mejor amiga. A su lado comienza a crecer una montaña de envoltorios de aluminio y su ropa se llena de migas. No le importa nada más que el sabor de la comida en su boca y tampoco le importa el no haber podido respirar durante tres agónicos segundos al atragantarse con la comida.

_-Muy bien, Beth. ¿te sientes orgullosa? Mírate, eres una fracasada. No has aguantado ni veinticuatro horas y te estás cebando como la cerda que eres. Te gusta estar gorda, ¿verdad? ¿disfrutas? Seguro que sí._

La voz en el interior de su cabeza se hace presente. Quiere controlarla, sabe que lo que le pasa no es normal, pero es demasiado débil. Se siente demasiado insignificante ante esa voz. Mira horrorizada el espectáculo que ha armado en el parque y siente asco de sí misma.

Se levanta cohibida, recoge todo el estropicio y lo tira en la primera papelera que encuentra. Necesita vomitar, siente la comida subir por su esófago. Casi con alegría puede distinguir unos servicios públicos. No le importa empujar a la mujer que está en su camino con su pequeña hija, sólo le importa dejar de escuchar esa voz en el interior de su cabeza.

Abre la puerta del baño y la cierra con pestillo. El inodoro no tiene tapa, así que se tira casi en plancha hacia el borde. Por un segundo espera abrirse la cabeza contra la porcelana. No ocurre.

Se mete los dedos en la boca, hasta la campanilla. Las primeras veces se arañaba el paladar y tardaba mucho más en conseguir provocarse algo más que torpes arcadas. Ahora sus dedos saben dónde dirigirse si ningún problema e incluso a veces no necesita llegar hasta el fondo para que la comida salga. Su propio cuerpo rechaza la comida.

Toda la comida sale por su boca. No ha digerido absolutamente nada y puede comprobar que apenas ha masticado algunos trozos. El vómito ni siquiera huele a vómito. Sólo a naranjada, zumo de manzana, patatas con sabor a bacon y mucho chocolate. Le da más asco pensar que ha comido que el ver lo que está viendo.

Comienza a escupir en el inodoro para deshacerse de la sensación de que va a volver a vomitar aunque ya no le queda nada más en el cuerpo.

_-Eres una fracasada. Das pena. Huyes de clase porque toda esa gente te recuerda lo inferior que eres. Comes como una cerda y luego lo vomitas. ¿Qué esperas de todo esto? ¿Morirte? ¿quieres morirte? Pues a qué esperas. Muérete. Muérete de una puta vez._

Con los dedos temblorosos abre uno de los bolsillos de su bolso de clase. Saca un paquete de pañuelos con olor a menta y se seca los labios. Su cabeza sigue llena de imágenes grotescas de su horrible cuerpo. Y sus brazos comienzan a hormiguear. Desesperada se sube las mangas y deja su piel al descubierto. Las quemaduras de anoche no se han curado, si se corta demasiado cerca podrían infectarse y tendrían que ir al hospital. No puede permitirse eso. Así que simplemente se levanta y se desabrocha el cinturón. Está tan delgada que no necesita desabrocharse el pantalón para quitárselo, éste cae por su propio peso hasta el suelo y se arremolina alrededor de sus tobillos.

Saca de la mochila un sacapuntas y unas tijeras, coloca una de las hojas en el tornillo del sacapuntas y lo hace girar sobre sí mismo hasta que la unión entre carcasa y cuchilla se deshace. Coge la cuchilla con dedos temblorosos y mirando hacia arriba la dirige hacia su muslo. No mira nunca cómo se abre la piel durante el primer corte. La sangre no l causa náuseas y tampoco miedo. Simplemente prefiere pensar que no lo está haciendo, aunque sabe que lo hace.

Siente la hoja rasgarle la piel. La cuchilla es pequeña, es mucho más efectiva en las muñecas, pero no tiene otra cosa. Así que aprieta un poco más la cuchilla entre su pulgar y su índice y hace algo más de presión. Siente la piel abrirse, el dolor, la punzada y la sangre empieza a brotar. Baja la mirada. Sabe que necesita mínimo otros siete para tranquilizarse. Esta vez mira. Observa su mano hacerle otros diez cortes, más pequeños y en diferentes direcciones a través de su pierna.

Consigue tranqulizarse al fin. Respira profundamente y empieza a sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. En su mente empieza a sonar la letra de _"Blessed with a curse"_ de _Bring Me The Horizon _y aguantando el llanto, empieza a soltar algunas palabras sueltas.

-"Ever since this began, I was bessed with a curse…"- respira con fuerza. La cuchilla resbala de entre sus dedos y se estrella contra el asqueroso suelo de baldosas- "and for better or for wors I was born into a hearse…"

Se le atragantan las palabras, el aire no pasa y simplemente se deja caer. Aún tiene los pantalones bajados y todavía está sangrando., pero no le importa. Parece que todo en su mente está roto, igual que en su cuerpo. Llora. Y hacía años que no lloraba. Se desahoga como puede con los cortes y la bulimia, pero parece que ya no es suficiente. Parece que ahora hasta tiene que vomitar por los ojos para estar tranquila.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salió del instituto, pero algo le dice que debería regresar antes de que se le haga más tarde. Se levanta y saca una bolsita de su bolso. Siempre trae consigo una especie de botiquín de emergencias. Tiene desinfectante, gasas, vendas, esparadrapo y tiritas. A veces le gustaría usar todo eso para su alma. Pero ya no sabe qué hacer.

Con un algodón y desinfectante se limpia las heridas, después coge una gasa y la sujeta con el esparadrapo. Sabe que en cuánto empiece a andar las heridas van a sagnrar y le van a doler, pero sabe que va a aguantar. Lo lleva haciendo desde que empezó a cortarse los muslos, a la edad de quince años.

Mira la hora en su móvil, son las cinco menos cuarto. Perfecto. No sabe muy bien dónde está y no sabe cuánto tardará en llegar al colegio de Mika, así que es mejor que se ponga en marcha ahora. Recoge sus utensilios y sale del servicio público sin mirar atrás. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Cómo si ahí adentro no hubiese dejado parte de ella misma.

…

-Hey, ¿sigue en pie lo de este fin de semana?

-Um… claro.

-Oye, si no te apetece, o te incomoda, puedo entenderlo.

-Oye, no es por ti. Y sí, me apetece, debe ser genial. Pero no tengo con quién ir… no conozco a nadie… y tampoco quiero ser una molestia.

-¿Molestia?- Daryl alza una de sus cejas con el semblante crispado- no entiendo por qué ibas a ser una molestia, aunque sí entiendo el hecho de que te dé vergüenza ir sola. Escucha, si quieres podemos quedar antes del concierto. Así te presento a mis amigos, y no te sientes mal. Te encantarán.

-¿Por qué? ¿Insistes a todo el mundo para que vayan a tus conciertos? ¿Es eso?

-Perdona… no pretendía molestarte, Bethy.

-No me llames así, sólo Mika puede.

Mika mira fijamente a su hermana, sin entender nada. Daryl parece sumamente cohibido. Beth no soporta más el dolor en su muslo, parece que el corte más grande es más profundo de lo que esperaba.

-Perdona… mira, Daryl, eres muy simpático y agradezco infinitamente que quieras salir conmigo, como amigos, quiero decir. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a socializar con la gente.

El autobús se para. Es la parada de Daryl. Pero el chico no se levanta y no se baja del transporte.

-Es tu parada, Daryl.

Se queda ahí. No quiere dejar las cosas así, quiere solucionar las cosas con esa chica. No sabe por qué Beth le parece sumamente llamativa. Quizá porque le recuerda a su hermano mayor.

Merle murió hace un par de años. Sobredosis. Siempre estaba triste. Había adelgazado demasiado. Primero pensaron que tenía problemas con alguna pandilla, como siempre. Pero a medida que el dinero desaparecía y algunas joyas de la mujer que los crío, él empeoraba. Desaparecía varias veces al mes. Cuando regresaba solía estar echo mierda. O eufórico. Aún así, siempre cuidó de Daryl. Siempre lo protegía y lo alejaba de toda la mierda que provocaba su adicción a la heroína.

Una de las últimas veces que lo vio, él había discutido con Anna. Ella quería mandarlo a un centro de rehabilitación municipal, porque no tenían dinero para pagar una clínica privada, pero Merle se negaba en rotundo. Le dijo a Daryl que se marchaba lejos, a vivir una nueva vida con su novia, Mary Jane, una de las razones por las que él estaba metido en ese mundo asqueroso. Daryl trató de disuadirlo , por aquel entonces contaba con tan sólo diecinueve años pero era más fuerte que su hermano, que, obviamente, era más un cadáver que un cuerpo normal. Consiguió inmovilizarlo y meterla en el taxi. Tardaron cuarenta y cinco minutos en llevarlo a la clínica. Lo ingresaron pero dos días después logró fugarse.

Se presentó en casa, vestido con el pijama del hospital. Estaba en pleno síndrome de abstinencia. Necesitaba meterse lo que fuera y no tenía dinero para pagarse la droga. Sus amigos lo esperaba afuera, en la camioneta donde a los trece años empezó a fumar porros con sus colegas.

Merle se llevó los ahorros de toda una vida de la que fue madre de ellos y desapareció entre la lluvia. Daryl observó desde la ventana de su cuarto cómo los faros rojos se hacían cada vez más pequeños hasta que finalmente desaparecieron. Al día siguiente los llamaron desde el hospital para decirles que habían encontrado al joven inconsciente en un parque público, rodeado de agujas y jeringuillas. Al parecer los ahorros de Anna le dieron suficiente para para comprarse algo más de diez gramos de heroína. Se metió todo de golpe. Además de eso, encontraron cocaína y algo de María. Merle no había controlado como las demás veces. A las cuatro horas de ser ingresado su corazón dejó de latir. Y Merle jamás regresó.

Daryl tiene miedo que Beth, esa chica tan pequeña, tan pálida, tan maternal con Mika, le esté pasando lo mismo que a su hermano, y siente que tiene que hacer algo por ella lo que no logró hacer por su hermano. Su hermano muerto.

-Os acompaño a casa.

-No es necesario.

-Creo que si quiero que vayas a mi concierto tendré que ganarme tu confianza. Y hablar durante diez minutos en el autobús sería demasiado lento, así que voy a acelerar el proceso.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Es posible.

Y Daryl sonríe de lado. Beth, sin saber por qué, siente la necesidad de devolverle la sonrisa. Esto se le está yendo de las manos.

…

_Helloooooooooooo. Cómo va?_

_Primero, antes que me olvide, John, el personaje del capítulo anterior es de mi invención ya que no se me ocurrió nadie similar en TWD a Blaise de Harry Potter así que lo tuve que inventar xD_

_Segundo, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero mi computadora conspiró contra mi persona. Cómo ya saben, FanFiction no deja copiar y pegar así que tengo que transcribir todo y los capis son de unas seis páginas y cuando ya iba por la cuarta, ¡plop! Se apagó. Y perdí todo lo que había escrito. Así que me enojé y me dediqué a leer fanfics por uno o dos días xD_

_Tercero, en el fic original, Draco tiene una hermana, Pero cómo que pensé que Merle daba para el papel justo. Quizá un poco más paternal de lo que fue en la serie._

_Cuarto, les dije que iba a haber cambios en los personajes. Quizá se note más en Daryl, que en la serie es mucho más hostil Espero que eso no las incomode._

_Y por último, gracias a todos los que me leen, sé que aunque no dejen review hay algunos que leen desde las penumbras,_

_Mil gracias!Y sus mensajes se los haré llegar a la autora!_

_Cambio y fuera, Yami. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead es propiedad de AMC y Robert Kirkman. Este fic es una adaptación del fic dramione SELF HARM DE MISS MANTEQUILLA.

**Rated:** M.

**Parling**: Beth/ Daryl.

**Avertencia:** esta historia cuenta experiencias reales, tanto de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o problemas alimenticios en la adolescencia es real y a través de esta historia, la autora pretender comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos como nosotros. Si sufres algún o alguna de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz.** Pide ayuda a amigos o familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si sientes que aún no estás preparado, siempre puedes hablar con la autora, que repito su Nick en FanFiction es MISS MANTEQUILLA o conmigo, Kick-69 porque yo también pasé por esto.

**Summary:** Beth esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Beth tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos; su día a día, un diario donde Daryl Dixon, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-Harm.**

**Por: Miss Mantequilla.**

**BLOQUE I: De cómo el pasado también es presente.**

**Capítulo Cuarto.**

"no sé muy bien cómo he conseguido aguantar todos estos días con la pierna en este estado. Va a ser una cicatriz gigantesca y es posible que necesite puntos. No sé muy bien qué decir, o qué hacer.

Mónica no ha vuelto beber, y tampoco ha vuelto a salir. Parece que de repente somos una familia normal. Mika sigue bien en el colegio, Mónica cocina y yo sigo teniendo una vida de mierda.

Me he vuelto a encontrar con Daryl. Después de acompañarnos a casa el otro día parece que la relación con él se ha estrechado. Mika está encantada con la idea de que voy a ir a su concierto. Está más emocionada que yo y eso que ella no va a ir. He estado pensando durante un tiempo en declinar la oferta y dejar de coger ese autobús para no tener que volver a verle, pero siempre que me lo he planteado la imagen de sus ojos azules ha venido a mi mente. Así que voy a ir. De hecho, en media hora, Daryl estará abajo esperándome para ir juntos. "

Beth no sabe muy bien qué ponerse para la ocasión. Le gustaría resultar atractiva, pero sabe que no se va a sentir de esa forma y que además no puede llevar pantalones cortos o camiseta sin tirantes. Todo es un asco.

Opta por sus vaqueros preferidos, unos negros con montones de agujeros, su camiseta de _Falling In Reverse _y su chaqueta negra. Las Converse en sus pies, como siempre y algo de delineador en los ojos. Su pelo es ondulado así que, cómo puede, lo desenreda y alisa un poco. El resultado no está nada mal, pero estamos hablando de Berth Greene, así que ella se ve horrorosa.

Al mirar el reloj ve que tendría que haber bajado hace rato. Horrorizada, coge su móvil, se despide de Mónica y de su hermana y sale corriendo hacia la calle. Daryl la espera tranquilamente, apoyado en un coche. A su lado, hay una chica de tes oscura con cara de pocos amigos e el rostro.

-Hola, nena.

Desde que empezaron a tener algo más de confianza, Daryl la llama "nena". A Beth nunca le ha hecho demasiada gracia esa palabra, pero cuando él la dice le suena maravillosa. Así que no le ha dicho que no lo haga. Simplemente disfruta de ello.

-Hola…

-Ella es Michonne, es una amiga.

-Hey…

Michonne sonríe un poco y le da dos besos. Beth no está acostumbrada a ello. Principalmente, porque es una antisocial. Pero Michonne parece ser de otro lado. De otra dimensión. O, en su defecto, de otro país. Pero le parece muy descortés preguntarle, así que no dice nada.

-Subid al coche, tenemos que montar todavía un montón de cosas en el escenario y no me quiero imaginar lo que estará haciendo el imbécil de John.

Michonne sube en el lado del conductor. Su elo es largo, lleno de rastas y muy oscuro. A Beth no le sorprendería en absoluto que en ese momento ella se incline hacia ella y sus labios se junten en un tierno y casto beso. Pero nada de eso ocurre. Todos se sientan, se acomodan y se abrochan los cinturones. La morena conduce con fluidez, sin ningún problema. Ha puesto música y Beth reconoce a los _Red Hot Chili Peppers _y deja que las antiguas canciones la lleven a otro lado. A su padre le gustaba ese grupo.

-Parece mentira que te hayas acostumbrado tan bien a esto de conducir por la derecha.

Michonne se ríe. Es una risa queda, legre, aguda. Beth no sabría cómo describir su propia risa. No se ríe demasiado. Le da vergüenza. Además de que no tiene demasiados motivos para reírse. Vaya una fracasada.

-¿No eres de aquí, Michonne?

La morena la mira a través del espejo retrovisor y sonríe. Sus gafas de sol son muy oscuras, pero no importa, Beth puede distinguir el brillo de simpatía en su mirada.

-Soy británica. ¿No habías distinguido mi acento?

Beth enrojece notablemente y baja un poco la mirada. Claro que se había dado cuenta, pero no había caído en el acento.

-Beth es un poco despistada a veces. Creo que eso la hace más adorable.

La rubia enrojece aún más después de las palabras de Daryl, y se siente totalmente incapaz de decirle lo que piensa. Que él le parece adorable por cualquier cosa que haga. Se establece un silencio. No es incómodo. Es tranquilo, apenas roto por las canciones que salen de los altavoces. Beth se siente tranquila, comprendida.

Michonne gira en una pequeña callejuela y aparca detrás de una furgoneta negra. Un chico con aspecto latino está descargando una caja llena de cables. El chico se gira y mira fijamente a las personas en el interior del coche, sonriendo. Es alto y tiene ojos marrones. Beth enrojece considerablemente de nuevo al comprender que va a tener que hablarle.

-¡Hey! Sí que habéis tardado.

Salen del vehículo, Beth con más lentitud de la apropiada, y se reúnen con el joven, que deja la caja en el suelo para darle la mano a la recién llegada.

-Hola, soy César Martínez.

-Beth Greene.

César sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-César es el bajista del grupo. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Michonne ha desaparecido, ha entrado por una puerta metálica sin saludar a César. Tampoco ha visto un gesto de cordialidad del moreno hacia la guapa británica.

-Glenn está montando todo el equipo de sonido. John montando su juguete y Marty ha ido a por las chicas.

-¿Él solo?

-Él solo.

-Ha cogido la pajita más grande, ¿verdad?

Ambos chicos se ríen de lo que parece ser una broma entre los integrantes del grupo. Beth se siente sumamente incómoda. No sabe si reírse y parecer una tonta porque ella no tiene nada que ver, o quedarse callada –cómo está haciendo ahora- y parecer una borde maleducada. Opta por quedarse en silencio. Porque prefiere parecer una borde a que parecer una tonta.

Los chicos se callan de repente al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de la rubia. Daryl carraspea levemente y César opta por coger la caja que ha dejado en el suelo.

-Vamos nena, voy a presentarte a John y a Glenn.

Entran a través de la puerta metálica que da acceso a la puerta trasera de un local pequeño. Es un pub oscuro, con muchos carteles de antiguos conciertos. Con cierto júbilo, Beth distingue un cartel original de un concierto de Nirvana _"In Utero July 23- 1993" . _Beth siempre se ha lamentado de no haber visto ese grupo en directo. Por un segundo, se siente emocionada y pletórica. Rodeada de tanta oscuridad y buena música se siente como si estuviese en su cuarto, escondida.

-¡Hey, Glenn ven a saludar!

Glenn es un chico más bien alto con el cabello negro y lacio y coreano.

-Hola, soy Glenn, encantado.

El moreno adelanta su mano y sonríe de lado. Beth aprieta sus dedos y le dice su nombre. Al mirar sus ojos siente que puede confiarle cualquier secreto. Siente que puede confiar plenamente en él y que cualquier cosa que le diga quedará entre ellos. Hace poco que en su cabeza de vez en cuando suena una voz que le dice que pida ayuda, que no puede seguir así. Ella prefiere ignorarla.

De repente, un solo de batería interrumpe el momento. Todos se giran hacia el escenario al fondo de la sala del que proviene el sonido. Un chico de piel oscura golpea las cajas y platillos a velocidad del rayo. Beth se queda maravillada ante la fuerza, agilidad y rapidez del baterista y se queda embalsamada observando sus movimientos. Finalmente, el chico da sendos golpes a los platillos y da un aullido. Beth sonríe un poco.

-¡Toma esa!- el chico fija sus ojos en el grupo reunido a unos metros de él- ¿qué pasa guapa? ¡Bienvenida! ¡Yo soy John!

Beth lo reconoce como el chico sonriente del cartel y le devuelve el saludo. Le gustaría ser así de efusiva, pero sólo consigue sonrojarse y hacer un movimiento con la mano desde la distancia. Es guapo, y parece que es muy simpático.

John se levanta y se acerca. Él no se corta ni un pelo, ignora la mano extendida de la rubia y la abraza con efusividad. Beth, gratamente sorprendida, corresponde el abrazo. Se le hace extraño sentir el calor humano, pero no le desagrada. Lo lleva esperando mucho tiempo.

…

-Ya va a empezar.

Beth está pasando un día fabuloso. Ha ayudado al resto del grupo a montar y preparar todo lo necesario para el concierto. Ha conocido a Maggie, a Karen y a Marty.

Son las nueve de la noche. Ha bebido un poco, se siente mareada, pero está pletórica. Casi como si todo esto fuese un sueño. Las chicas han sido muy amables con ella, se han interesado por su vida, no han sido cotillas ni indiscretas – aunque Maggie es bastante habladora y Karen un poco cortante-. Michonne, con su acento británico le trae el punto al sarcasmo a la conversación. Beth, ella no parece encajar en ese grupo de chicas, todas de su edad, vestidas con pantalones cortos y medias rotas y ajustadas camisetas. Con su vaquero largo y su sudadera, parece una enorme bolsa de patatas. Pero las chicas no le han dicho nada, de hecho, Karen le ha dicho que le gustaba mucho su cabello.

El grupo de jóvenes se acercan al escenario y esperan. Daryl se adelanta, con su guitarra colocada en su sitio. Es una guitarra acústica negra. Brilla bajo los focos y está muy bien cuidada. Las cuerdas son nuevas, ha visto a Daryl cambiarlas esa misma tarde.

-Hola, soy Daryl, vocalista de _Death Eaters, _muchas gracias por venir.

Se escuchan algunos aplausos y silbidos. Una chica grita que quiere pasársela bien con él esta noche desde el fondo del salón. Daryl sonríe de lado, halagado, pero no responde a la invitación. El vocalista procede a presentar al resto del grupo, cada miembro colocado en su sitio. John, alegre cómo él solo, es el último en ser presentado y el que más ruido hace al saludar.

Y empieza el concierto. Una hora y media de canciones que Beth se sabe de memoria, que canta con el corazón. Siente la voz de Daryl desgarrarse a la hora de cantar _"Rogert Rabbit" _de _Sleeping Whit Sirens _. los golpes en la batería de John la emocionan a la hora de tocar" _"Second and Sebring" _de Of mice and Men. Para cada uno de ellos, parece haber una canción que destacar, con un mensaje a transmitr. Conocedora de la historia detrás de las canciones y de los grupos que se han creado, Beth teme acertar al imaginar el pasado de cada una de esas personas que hoy la han acogido con una sonrisa cálida.

Al terminar el concierto le duele la garganta y la cara de tanto sonreír. No son los grupos originales, pero no importa. Es su música, su alivio. Y Daryl cantando _"Don't Go" _de _Bring Me The Horizon _ha sido prácticamente lo más destacable de la noche.

La invitan a salir el fin de semana siguiente. Unas cervezas y buena compañía, le dicen. Ella duda. Pero su invitación parece ser sincera. Le parece sorprendente que todas esas personas deseen pasar tiempo con ella pese a no haber hablado casi nada. Pese a ser ella. Pese a haber conocido a Daryl en el autobús urbano que la lleva a casa todos los días. Pero acepta. Abochornada y confundida, acepta la invitación y todos parecen encantados.

Un par de horas después, se sienta con Daryl y Michonne en el coche de la británica. La van a llevar a casa. Ésta vez, Michonne pone un disco de _Nirvana _pues se ha fijado en la mirada maravillada de Beth sobre el cartel original de su concierto del 93. Cantan y comentan las cancones. Beth les cuenta que su madrastra era fan del grupo y que forma parte de su vida desde pequeña. Sus acompañantes parecen gratamente sorprendidos.

Al bajar del coche, Daryl la acompaña. Avergonzada, tambaleándose por el –poquísimo pero aún menos acostumbrado- alcohol ingerido, Beth consigue subir los peldaños que la llevarán al departamento. Casi puede imaginarse a Mónica esperándola sentada en el sofá, con la lámpara de la mesilla encendida. Casi, porque su madrastra es la que suele salir por ahí a beber y ella es la que suele esperar.

Tiene miedo de dejarse llevar y hacerse ilusiones. De imaginar a Daryl inclinarse hacia ella para besarla. De visualizar sus manos apresar su cintura. Sus dedos entre su pelo. Llegan a la parte de arriba de la escalera. Es su piso. Se gira para despedirse de Daryl, pero algo la para en su intento. Al fondo del pasillo, junto a la puerta del apartamento, en la oscuridad, hay alguien. Daryl también lo ve y se adelanta para esconder a Beth. La agarra contra sí y se pone firme. Pese a la situación, Beth reza para que él no note lo delgada que está.

-¿Quién es?

La voz de Daryl es firme. Segura. Beth espera que no sólo su voz esté así, sino que él se capaz de protegerlos en caso de que ocurra algo. La figura se adelanta un poco, hasta que una de las ventanas que da al patio interior del edificio le ilumina el rostro.

Daryl siente a Beth tensarse y después relajarse súbitamente. La chica parece querer adelantarse pero él teme que ocurra alguna desgracia y la sujeta más fuerte. S entonces cuando el hombre se acerca más y ella simplemente se queda quieta. En la oscuridad, Daryl pude escucharla hablar.

-Ed.

-Tío Ed, querrás decir.

….

_Hola! Espero no haberme tardado demasiado. Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta adaptación. Les recuerdo, que Marty y John son invención mía._

_Bueno, espero que sea de su gusto._

_Sin más que agregar, cambio y fuera._

_Yami._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead es propiedad de AMC y Robert Kirkman. Este fic es una adaptación del fic dramione SELF HARM DE MISS MANTEQUILLA.

**Rated:** M.

**Parling**: Beth/ Daryl.

**Avertencia:** esta historia cuenta experiencias reales, tanto de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o problemas alimenticios en la adolescencia es real y a través de esta historia, la autora pretender comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos como nosotros. Si sufres algún o alguna de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz.** Pide ayuda a amigos o familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si sientes que aún no estás preparado, siempre puedes hablar con la autora, que repito su Nick en FanFiction es MISS MANTEQUILLA o conmigo, Kick-69 porque yo también pasé por esto.

**Summary:** Beth esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Beth tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos; su día a día, un diario donde Daryl Dixon, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-Harm.**

**Por: Miss Mantequilla.**

**Bloque II: De cómo los recuerdos te matan como las drogas.**

**Primer recuerdo.**

No ha vuelto a saber nada más de ella desde esa noche. Se siente cansado y algo hastiado. Después de dejarla con aquel hombre, tras ella insistir mucho, se marcó a su apartamento y desde entonces no la ha vuelto a ver. No ha contestado sus llamadas y tampoco la ha visto en el autobús. Mika también está desaparecida. Michonne dice que tarde o temprano las hermanas Greene volverán a aparecer en su vida. Dice que no se estrese y que no piense más en ello.

Su relación con Michonne siempre ha sido muy estrecha. Llena de comprensión, de amistad desinteresada. Estuvo a su lado cuando Merle murió y siempre le estará agradecido por ello.

Han pasado días desde la última vez que la vio, pero cada vez que el autobús en la parada donde ella suele subir, no puede evitar mirar hacia afuera, por si por algún casual, ella está ahí, tan pálida, melancólica y delgada como siempre. Le impacta verla subir al vehículo. Mika está a su lado. La niña arrastra los pies y mira el suelo continuamente.

-Beth…

Ella levanta la mirada y lo mira sin ver. Sus ojos azules están faltos de brillo y carga con unas ojeras que ni el maquillaje ha podido ocultar. Su cabello está desordenado y su ropa parece estar devorándola. Su expresión es tan desoladora, tan sumamente dolida que Daryl ve en esos pozos oscuros el verde pardo delos ojos de Merle. Y sufre. Tiembla dentro de él. Se retuerce su alma en luto por esa chica, que parece abatida y apaleada.

Aparta la mirada, no soporta verla de esa forma. Mika se ha sentado a su lado; pero no le habla. La niña mira sus zapatos con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

-¿No vas a saludar a Daryl, Mika? No seas mal educada.

Beth parece no haber hablado en horas, quizá días, porque su voz es baja y grave, apenas audible sobre el ruido del motor.

-Hola, Daryl, ¿Cómo estás?

No sabe qué contestar. Sabe cuál sea la respuesta sabe que a ninguna de las dos les importa realmente. No se ha dado cuenta que se ha pasado de su parada, simplemente se queda ahí sentado, junto a esos dos cuerpos llenos de horror. Beth le mira desde la distancia. Tiene la capucha puesta, oscureciendo aún más su expresión. Siente que está intentando decirle algo, pero por desgracia, no logra entenderla.

El autobús llega a la parada de las hermanas Greene. Mika se baja de su asiento y se apea del autobús. Beth, en cambio, se sienta junto a Daryl, mirando al frente, mientras su hermana e hace cada vez más pequeña.

-Mika…

-Estará bien. Mi tío… digo Ed la espera junto a la parada para llegar a casa.

-¿Sabías que no me bajaría del autbús?

-No. Simplemente quería irme lejos.

Se produce un extraño silencio mientras el autobús sigue recorriendo las calles. Los viajantes se suben y bajan constantemente. En la radio suena una de esas canciones que últimamente están de moda.

-¿Lejos de casa?

Ve a Beth sonreír de lado y desbloquear su teléfono, que se ilumina. Daryl se fija en la pantalla. Beth está en el reproductor de música, y, como suele suceder, aparece la portada del disco al que pertenece la canción que está escuchando. La reconoce de inmediato, es la portada de _"There is a hell believe me I've seen it. There is a heaven let's keep it a secret" de Brin Me The Horizon. _

-Lejos de mí.

No lo dice, pero sabe que lo está invitando a acompañarla. Presiente que es la primera vez que Beth invita a alguien al lugar al que van, a compartir un tiempo que seguramente se dedica a sí misma muchas veces. Acepta en silencio, sin decir nada, simplemente se baja del autobús con ella, cargando con su guitarra.

Es en ese momento, cuando mira la espalda de Beth, que camina delante de él lentamente, que vuelve a pensar en Merle.

Merle era un buen hermano, dentro de lo que se podía pensar. Fueron criados en un hogar sin madre y con un padre golpeador y borracho y una madre muerta. Daryl recuerda, que a la edad de seis años los acogió una tía materna, Anna, quién les dio el amor que su padre no fue capaz.

Recuerda que Merle le enseñó a tocar la guitarra. Anna tenía guardada una guitarra de un hermano suyo, por lo tanto otro tío de los muchachos, y Merle supo arreglarla. Pasaban tardes enteras juntos, riendo y hablando. Merle era lo más importante que tenía Daryl, aunque a veces fuera cruel y le dijera "Darylina" porque el muchacho no tenía coraje para hacer ciertas travesuras. Sin embargo, Merle y Daryl sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Merle le regaló su primer guitarra. Daryl no quería pensar cómo había conseguido la plata para comprarla, pero estaba muy feliz por tener ese instrumento junto a él. Merle le dijo que tenía que ponerle nombre, que eso la haría única. En un principio pensó en ponerle "Sarah" como su madre o "Angelina" cómo la actriz favorita de Merle. Pero él murió dos semanas después, cuando la guitarra aún carecía de nombre. El día que enterraron el cuerpo de su hermano, Daryl decidió que aquella guitarra debía llamarse "Heaven".

Beth se sienta en un banco, bajo un enorme roble. Daryl se sienta a su lado, deja apoyada la guitarra contra sus piernas.

-Es…mi tío. Hacía años que no lo veía.

-No pareces muy feliz de que haya vuelto a casa.

-Ha vuelto porque mi madre está en el hospital.

El viento empieza a levantarse y puede escuchar los truenos levantarse. Siente que en éste momento nada parece encajar.

-¿Qué ha…?

-Salió un momento a hacer unos recados. Dejó a Mika sola en casa. La atropelló un coche, que se dio a la fuga. Está en coma. Mi tío era su contacto de emergencia.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Bethy.

-No te preocupes.

Daryl siente que quiere abrazar a esa pequeña mujer. Siente que tiene que protegerla y salvaguarda de todo. no soporta la idea de dejarla sola, de regresar a casa. Siente que tiene que salvarla. Pero no sabe de qué.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Cómo está él?

-Nos llevó a su apartamento esta semana. Pero Mika echaba de menos sus cosas y no estaba cómoda. Mi tío es un poco, algo… difícil de tratar.

Quiere preguntarle qué ha ocurrido. Si ese hombre ha llegado a ofenderlas o maltratarlas. Quiere saber qué ha ocurrido, quiere que olvide todo lo que ha vivido.

-… además, desde allí no puede coger nuestra línea. Y quería verte.

Daryl presiente que en otras circunstancias ella no le habría dicho eso jamás. Miles de gotas de agua chocan contra el suelo y encharcan el pequeño parque. la ropa se les pega al cuerpo y el pelo a la cara. No puede apartar su mirada de la cara de Beth. Pálida. Trémula. Pequeña y débil pero a la vez tan grande y fuerte. ¿Qué cosas ocurrían en aquella cabeza? ¿Qué mundo era el de Beth Greene?

…

Sacude la cabeza y frota la toalla contra su pelo. El vaho se ha pegado en el espejo y algunas gotas resbalan por la superficie lisa. Daryl observa la forma de su cuerpo en su reflejo. Moreno, alto y delgado. Puede ver siluetas negras subir y bajar en la forma extraña del espejo. Llenarse de tinta es una pasión que o llena por dentro. Igual que la música.

Sale del cuarto de baño de su apartamento y se deja caer en la cama. Una toalla azul le rodea la cadera. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Intenta dejar la mente en blanco, pero es en vano. Los acontecimientos le siguen golpeando constantemente y no logra concentrarse en una sola imagen.

Beth es un mundo totalmente nuevo por descubrir. Tan parecida y tan distinta a Merle que tiene miedo de saber lo que le ocurre.

Después de caminar durante un largo rato bajo la lluvia, Beth decidió subir a casa para secarse y ocuparse de su hermana, dado la hora que era en ese momento, su tío seguramente estaba a punto de marcharse a su casa. Él siguió caminando bajo la lluvia media hora más, cargando con su guitarra al hombro. Mojado, cansado y consumido por un sentimiento sin nombre.

Abre los ojos de golpe. Es noche cerrada y ha dejado de llover. Ha debido de quedarse dormido. Siente frío y se levanta para vestirse. Al darse la vuelta la mira. "Heaven" reposa en su soporte de metal junto a la cama. Es negra y brilla en la oscuridad. La mira durante un largo ato y, finalmente, la coge lentamente. Se sienta en el suelo y tensa las cuerdas. No sabe muy bien qué está haciendo, pero decide seguir. Entonces, una canción le viene a la cabeza.

_-"My girl, my girl, where will you go. I'm going where the cold wind blow…"_

Es una canción de Nirvana, el grupo favorito de su hermano. Es la primer canción que aprendió a escuchar, con Merle cantando mientras miraba por la ventana, burlándose de él cuando se equivocaba.

"Otra vez, pedazo de mierda." Le decía él entre risas cuando terminaban la canción " quiero que te salga perfecta, ¿me oíste Darylina?" . Con el tiempo, con esos pedidos brutos y torpes de los Dixon, le pidió que cantase para él y más tarde, Daryl la tocaba y la cantaba solo, durante las noches en las que Merle estaba demasiado agotado para salir a drogarse.

_-"In the pines, in the pines where the sun don't ever shine , I would shiver the whole night through"_

Hace mucho tiempo que no toca a "Heaven" y aún más no toca alguna canción que le gustaba a su hermano. Pero ésta noche, llena de estrellas después de la tormenta, y con la cabeza llena de los ojos de Beth Greene, Daryl habla con su hermano. Y le vuelve a cantar.

…

_Bueno, de verdad lo siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la verdad es que anduve muy vagoneta para todo y recién hace unos días que la vitalidad volvió a mí xD_

_Este segundo bloque, como habrán notado, se basa más en Daryl para que lo conozcan en esta faceta que es tan distinta al Daryl al cual estamos acostumbradas. La verdad es que al principio temía por este gran cambio, pero creo que lo han aceptado muy bien._

_Ah, por si no han notado, el tío de Mika, hermano de Mónica, madre de Mika es Ed, el marido de Carol. Por lo tanto ambos personajes tendrán algún capítulo dedicado a su actuación._

_La autora está muy feliz por sus palabras y por su atención a este fic._

_Espero que sigan detrás de esta pantallita y este capi se lo dedico a Lucha, que es la primer lectora de esta adaptación y siempre está dándome palabras de aliento._

_Te haces querer, loca!_

_Gracias por todo, cambio y fuera._

_Yam._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead es propiedad de AMC y Robert Kirkman. Este fic es una adaptación del fic dramione SELF HARM DE MISS MANTEQUILLA.

**Rated:** M.

**Parling**: Beth/ Daryl.

**Avertencia:** esta historia cuenta experiencias reales, tanto de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o problemas alimenticios en la adolescencia es real y a través de esta historia, la autora pretender comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos como nosotros. Si sufres algún o alguna de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz.** Pide ayuda a amigos o familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si sientes que aún no estás preparado, siempre puedes hablar con la autora, que repito su Nick en FanFiction es MISS MANTEQUILLA o conmigo, Kick-69 porque yo también pasé por esto.

**Summary:** Beth esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Beth tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos; su día a día, un diario donde Daryl Dixon, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-Harm.**

**Por: Miss Mantequilla.**

**Bloque II: De cómo los recuerdos te matan como las drogas.**

**Segundo recuerdo.**

Con el paso de los días su confianza con Beth ha parecido avanzar, al igual que el estado de ánimo de las hermanas Greene. Mika vuelve a sonreír y a contarle sus aventuras en la escuela; Beth sigue tan callada como siempre, pero no se aleja tanto de él como antes. Esas horas bajo el roble y bajo la lluvia los han unido de alguna forma.

-¿En qué piensas?

Michonne se sienta a su lado con una taza de café cargado entre sus manos. El resto del grupo también está en su casa. Hoy es día para componer. La lluvia cae como un suicidio constante fuera. Han encendido la calefacción y preparado café para todos. John encarga pizza por teléfono.

-Con mucho queso. Muchísimo. ¿Es posible que hagáis una pizza que sólo lleve queso? Muchos quesos, de diferentes tipos, da igual que huela fatal, lo importante es el sabor. ¿No? ¡Pues vaya servicio!

-John, por favor, ¿quieres parar?

Marty intenta sacarle el teléfono a su amigo, pero el chico se resiste y salta sobre el sofá, hablando con la joven de la pizzería, confusa y algo alterada por no poder proporcionarle a su cliente una pizza de sólo queso.

-En nada- murmura Daryl observando a sus amigos pelearse entre ellos- simplemente hoy estoy algo abstraído.

-Sueles estarlo a menudo. Pero hoy es diferente. ¿Es por la chica esa?

Daryl asiente en silencio. No sabe muy bien qué decir al respecto. Michonne parece pensarlo durante un momento, y finalmente, desiste. Sabe que es perfectamente imposible obligar a Daryl a hablar de ciertos temas. Esa chica ha debido de colársele en el alma para que esté así.

-Bueno, ¿no va siendo hora de empezar? ¿Alguien tiene algo ya preparado?

César se tumba en el suelo con una revista en las manos.

-Yo sí-

-¿Es otra canción de amor desolado para mi hermano, chinito.

-Cállate, César.

El coreano se sonroja violentamente mientras aparta la mirada de su amigo. Salir con la hermana de tu mejor amigo no es todo ventajas.

-No tengo muy claro lo que es. Simplemente trataba de transmitir algo de rabia con la música.

Con cuidado saca una partitura de la mochila y se la entrega a Daryl para que la mire. Tal y como ha dicho el compositor, las notan reflejan un sentimiento de rabia y odio. No sabe muy bien qué letra ponerle, pero la música va tomando forma en su cabeza con sólo ver la partitura. El grupo analiza las notas , hacen cambios y comienzan a incluir los demás instrumentos. La letra se la dejarán a Michonne y a Daryl, aunque la chica sólo criticará para molestar a Daryl.

-¿Qué se sabe de la chica que fue al concierto? ¿No habíamos quedado en que saldríamos a tomarnos unas birras con ella? Parece maja.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, John. Ahora mismo Beth tiene problemas en casa. No tiene con quién dejar a cargo a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Pues nos llevamos a la cría!

-No vais a llevaros a una niña a esos bares cutres que frecuentas, John.

-Michonne, querida, no seas aguafiestas. Parece que el único momento en el que disfrutas de la vida es cuando jodes a los demás. O jodiendo a mí.

La sonrisa de John se ladea y Michonne rueda los ojos. No es ningún secreto para la banda que esos dos tienen algo informalmente formal, pero suelen ser raras las alusiones a esa relación. La chica se levanta y se dirige hacia la cocina.

-Córtate un poco, tío.

-No seas mojigato, Marty, en serio. Sólo era broma.

Se instala un silencio entre los integrantes del grupo. De repente, nadie quiere quedarse en casa, y Daryl siente unas terribles ganas de llamar a Beth y preguntarle si tiene planes para esta noche. Es viernes, normalmente las chicas de su edad salen y hacen cosas divertidas los viernes; pero sabe que Beth Greene es una chica que no es como las demás chicas de su edad. Puede imaginarla tranquilamente ayudando a Mika con sus deberes o haciendo los suyos. De repente, le parece horrible el permitir que esa chiquilla se esté perdiendo una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones ni dolor. No quiere que ninguna de ellas vivan angustias cómo las que han vivido.

Coge su teléfono y marca su número. Beth tarda un rato en contestar, pero lo hace. Su voz suena triste, como siempre. Daryl siente que está haciendo lo correcto.

-Hola, Bethy. ¿Estás ocupada? ¿te molesto?

Todos sus amigos lo miran fijamente con una sonrisa ladina. Michonne, que va por su cuarta taza de café negro en la mano lo mira desde la barra que separa la cocina del salón, tiene una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa pervertida.

-Es que estoy con los chicos y habíamos pensado en salir a tomar algo y queríamos saber si te apetecía venir.

Beth parece dudar. Se establece un silencio bastante espeso y largo sólo roto por música de fondo. No escucha la letra, la música es demasiado baja, pero pro el sonido puede discernir que se trata de _"The Depth"_ de _Of Mice&Men_. La letra viene enseguida a la cabeza y tiene esperanzas que Beth la haya puesto para darse ánimos.

-Sería genial, Daryl, pero no tengo con quién dejar a Mika. Es muy tarde para avisar a alguna de sus amigas.

-Tráela contigo. No importa. Quiero decir… podemos cuidar de ella, no vamos a ir a un prostíbulo ni nada de eso.

En seguida se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho. Ha sido un intento de broma, pero aún no conoce lo suficiente a Beth como para saber qué tipo de humor le desagrada. Sorprendentemente, la escucha reírse al otro la del auricular y, segundos después de dejarlo trastocado por ese sonido, la escucha preguntarle a Mika si le apetece salir con Daryl y sus amigos. "¡Siiii! ¡Salgamos con Daryl!" grita la niña a lo lejos.

-Creo que has escuchado la decisión de la princesa de la casa. ¿Vendréis a recogernos o queréis quedar en un sitio concreto?

-Mejor quedemos en un sitio. ¿Green Garden te pilla muy lejos de casa?

-Una media hora si salgo en diez minutos, que es el tiempo que tardaremos en cambiarnos y coger algunas cosas.

-Perfecto, pues nos vemos en cuarenta minutos en el Garden.

-Guay.

Cuelga el teléfono y lo mira fijamente. No se han despedido pero siente que no hace falta. Primero porque se van a ver en menos de una hora; segundo porque despedirse de ella, decirle "adiós" o simplemente "hasta luego" le _empieza a doler._

-Vaya, parece que al final sí quieres salir a tomar algo. Podrías habernos avisado.

-Cállate, John.

…

Se acercan poco a poco a la zona en la que han quedado. Las pantallas planas gigantes iluminan la ciudad de Atlanta, llena de viandantes y coches. Atlanta es un hervidero de vida y fiesta.

Beth y Mika están apoyadas contra una pared. La mayor está acuclillada frente a la menor. Juegan al _piedra, papel, tijeras_ Beth parece haber recuperado un poco de color en las mejillas, al igual que Mika.

-¡Ahí están!

John corre hacia ellas como un loco, gritando y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Al llegar a la alturas de las hermanas Greene coge a la más pequeña y se la coloca en los hombros.

-¡Hola! Soy John.

-¡Hola, John! ¡Yo soy Mika!

-Encantado, Mika.

Es en ese momento en que la banda sabe que no es buena idea dejar demasiado tiempo a Mika y John juntos. Beth parece algo incómoda, pero sonríe levemente. Lleva una enorme sudadera de _Chelsea Grin,_ unas medias negras y unos pantalones cortos. A sus pies, sus inconfundibles Converse.

Todos se saludan cortésmente. Beth parece buscar a alguien con la mirada. Al ver a Michonne la saluda con la mano.

-¿Buscas a alguien más?

Beth se sonroja cuando Daryl coloca su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se acerca un poco más a ella. No sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, pero le gusta perturbarla. Le gusta incomodarla con su cercanía. Siempre que la toca, ella parece encogerse, como si quemase o la estuviera electrocutando. Como siempre, ella reacciona intentando alejarse un poco y Daryl siente que su mundo es menos cuando ella hace eso.

-Pensaba que vendrían todas las chicas.

-Seguramente nos encontraremos con las demás por ahí, no te preocupes. ¿O es que no quieres estar con nosotros? Una chica rodeada de un montón de chicos, que además son músicos. ¿No sería el sueño de cualquier _fangirl_?

-¿Desde cuándo soy una _fangirl_?

El tono de la rubia se hace cada vez más ligero y su sonrisa delata que el comentario le ha hecho gracia.

-Sólo llevas ropa relacionada con los grupos que escuchas. Estás todo el rato con los auriculares puestos. Y estoy convencida de que en tu armario tienes un altar donde les haces ofrendas a todos los miembros de tus bandas favoritas.

Beth abre la boca para contestar, seguramente algo ácido y sarcástico, pero César los interrumpe bruscamente colocando su mano en el antebrazo de la joven.

-¿Estáis hablando de _fangirls_? Tened cuidado, mi hermana es una y bastante peligrosa.

Todo el grupo, incluido el novio de la susodicha, asienten con firmeza.

Mika parece encantada entre tantos chicos altos, guapo y más mayores que ella. La sientan en una silla alta en una alta en la barra de un bar bastante guay y le hacen preguntas sobre el colegio y su vida en general. La niña parece encantada. Le han servido un zumo de grosellas en una jarra de cerveza, y no para de reir y celebrar. Daryl observa a Beth, detrás de su hermana, vigilando que no se mueva demasiado para no caerse de su asiento.

-¿Y cómo te llevas con tu hermana, enana?

-¡Genial! Bethy es la mejor hermana del mundo. Es un poco rarilla, pero bueno. No pasa nada. ¡De mayor quiero ser como ella!

-Eso no te va a costar demasiado, sois iguales.

La mayor de las hermanas parece algo incómoda y frunce demasiado el ceño después de esas palabras. Parece levemente disgustada, dolida y preocupada. Sus ojos se oscurecen aún más y su cuerpo toma una pose abatida. A penas ha tocado su bebida, simplemente se queda ahí parada, mirando a su hermana. Daryl se arrepienta de haberla invitado, es evidente que no está acostumbrada a estas cosas y que ha salido por la insistencia de Mika.

Entonces ve como Martinez se acerca a ella y se inclina hacia su oído. Parece estar haciéndole una pregunta, pero Bethy niega con la cabeza suavemente, sonríe un poco y le da un trago a su cerveza.

César se encoge de hombros y se aleja de ella para ir a hablar con Daryl.

-No recordaba que tu amiga fuera tan… cerrada.

-No es cerrada, César. Sólo la está pasando mal ahora mismo. Pensé que salir a despejarse sería la mejor idea, pero no parece que haya acertado.

-Le he preguntado si le apetecía salir fuera a tomar aire, pero me ha dicho que está perfectamente.

Daryl tuerce ligeramente la boca y clava sus ojos en la chica. Beth se ha arremangado un poco la sudadera y se rasca el brazo sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos están vacíos y parecen temblar. De repente, su semblante parece llenarse vuelve a llenarse de sentimiento y se acerca a él.

-Oye… no he cenado nada y tengo algo de hambre. ¿te importa si voy a comprar algo para comer por ahí?

-Podrías habérmelo dicho y así te daba tiempo a cenar- comenta en tono de burla- pero bueno, claro. Te acompaño.

-¡No!

Beth se coloca su mano en el pecho de Daryl y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Marty y César, justo a su lado los miran extrañados.

-Quiero decir. Puedo ir sola. Aquí al lado hay una hamburguesería. No tardaré nada, lo prometo. Prefiero ir sola.

John, que se ha acercado a ellos por curiosidad, enarca una ceja y cruza los brazos.

-No podemos permitir que salgas sola a estas horas por la calle, nena. ¿Y si alguien intenta violarte?

Beth se ríe escuetamente. Dos carcajadas sin ningún humor salen de su boca y Daryl siente como algo se estremece dentro de su pecho.

-No te preocupes por eso Zabinni. No ocurrirá- se gira levemente y llama a su hermana- ¿te apetece que te traiga algo de comer?

-¡Sí!

Beth sonríe levemente y asiente. Se despide de todos ellos y se marcha del local, dejando detrás de ella un sentimiento desalentador que sólo empeora la desazón de Daryl.

-Debería acompañarla.

-No seas memo, tío. No tardará nada. Sólo dos hamburguesas y unas patatas para la enana. Seguramente habrá bastante gente en el sitio ese, pero tampoco creo que la secuestren.

-No sé…

-Venga, deja de ponerte tan dramático.

John se acerca a Mika de nuevo, gritando cosas absurdas mientras la niña ríe. Las hermanas Greene han caído en gracia al grupo y la más pequeña se ha convertido oficialmente en la mascota.

Marty se acerca a Daryl. Su mirada azul transmite serenidad y seguridad. Daryl sabe que su mejor amigo seguramente va a decirle algo desagradable, y no está seguro sí quiere oírlo.

-Daryl, ella no es Merle. No es tu hermano. Es una chica un poco rara, algo cerrada, pero métetelo en la cabeza. Esa tía no tiene el comportamiento de un drogadicto. Simplemente es diferente. Déjalo estar. En serio.

-No lo entiendes, Marty. Ella… no es Merle, lo sé, pero pasa algo con ella. Entiendo que hay gente cerrada, desconfiada. Gente que tiene un carácter más difícil pero ella… no sé… parece que está en un extremo realmente alejado de lo que suele ser normal en ese tipo de personas.

-¿Crees que hace cosas raras?

-No tengo idea.

-No deberías pensar tanto en eso- Michonne apoya su mano en el hombro del moreno y sonríe mirándolo a los ojos- quizá está en sus días. O no sé. Son cosas que pasan, la pobre la está pasando mal y puede que haya querido alejarse un poco porque se ha puesto mal.

-La idea era que no se pusiera mal, Michonne. Por eso la he llamado.

-No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Daryl- contesta Michonne seriamente- no puedes evitar el sufrimiento y el hundimiento de todas las personas en la faz de la tierra. Cada uno es responsable de su felicidad.

…

Beth ha tardado muchísimo en volver. Tiene una sonrisa en la cara y trae en su mano una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón arrugado.

-Toma, Mika. Te he traído el menú completo.

-¡Bien!

Mika alza los brazos y chilla. Comienza a discutir con John y César, intentando repartir sus patatas equitativamente. Mika no está dispuesta a comer menos patatas sólo porque ellos sean mayores que ella, después de todo, son sus patatas.

-Has tardado mucho en volver.

-El local estaba lleno.

Beth sonríe un poco y le da un codazo al moreno.

-¿Estabas preocupado?

Su tono se llena de burla, y sus ojos parecen brillar de nuevo, aunque Daryl siente algo extraño en su tez. Está pálida. Aún más. Como si estuviera enferma. Por eso, cuando contesta, lo hace sin pensar realmente lo que va a decir.

-Por supuesto. No quiero que te pase nada malo. No me lo perdonaría.

Beth frunce el ceño mientras, a unos metros, Mika chilla extasiada por el juguete que le ha tocado en su menú. Alza la figura de un hada por el aire mientras Michonne intenta impedir que John haga chistes sobre los polvos de hadas que Mika no debería escuchar.

-No seas idiota, no me va a pasar nada malo. A mí nunca me pasa nada malo.

…

Mika duerme en la espalda de Glenn. Tienen en la mano la figura que venía en su cena. Beth y Michonne caminan delante, guiando al resto del grupo. Charlan de algo que él no alcanza a oír. Beth parece realmente interesada y anima con el tema que están tratando.

-¿Sigues preocupado por lo que ha pasado antes?

-Estaba vacío, Marty. El local estaba completamente vacío. Y pudiste escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre las dos chicas con el uniforme de la hamburguesería. Han tenido una noche floja, no ha venido demasiada gente. Se han lamentado porque no ha habido colapso. Beth ha mentido.

-Tendrá sus razones.

-¿Qué razones puede tener alguien para mentir sobre algo así? ¿Y en qué ha podido estar entretenido?

-Quizá comió su cena antes que Mika porque se moría de hambre, te recuerdo que cuando volvió sólo traía el menú de su hermana.

-No se tarda casi una hora en comerse dos hamburguesas o lo que sea que haya pedido.

-Daryl, te estás emparanoyando muchísimo y eso no es bueno. Tío, relájate, enserio. Ella es mayorcita para saber lo que tiene y no tiene qué hacer. Déjalo estar. Si tiene algún problema seguro que te llama a ti, o a Michonne. O a quién sea. Seguro que tiene amigas.

Daryl tuerce la boca. No recuerda que Beth haya mencionado amigas.

Se paran todos ante el portal mientras la rubia saca sus llaves. Cada llave tiene un color y cuelgan un montón de llaveros y cachivaches.

-Voy a subir contigo para meterla en la cama. Me da pena despertarla ahora que está tan cerca de la cama.

Beth sonríe y asiente levemente. Con una mirada invita a los demás a pasar. Daryl presiente que le da algo de miedo de entrar a su apartamento, vacío y siniestro. No le ha preguntado por su madrastra, siente que es demasiado temprano.

El apartamento está totalmente a oscuras. Es limpio, pequeño y acogedor. Algo de luz entra por la ventana de la cocina. Todos los chicos miran a su alrededor, entre cohibidos y curiosos. Daryl sabe que John no va tardar en trastear algunas cosas. Él mismo comienza a pasearse por el pequeño salón después de que Bethy ha encendido la luz y guiado a Glenn hacia el cuarto de su hermana, al otro lado del pasillo.

Sobre la estantería hay montones de fotografías enmarcadas. Una jovencísima Beth, con su pelo un poco más alborotado y una enorme sonrisa, sostiene un bebé de ojos verdes entre sus brazos. En la siguiente, las dos hermanas, vestidas de flores sostienen sus manos. La expresión de Mika es de pura felicidad, mientras que su hermana mayor parece querer arrancarse el traje gritando y maldiciendo. Daryl sonríe y pasa a la siguiente foto. Una Beth algo más mayor, de sonrisa tranquilla y ojos serenos mira la cámara. En la imagen congelada la joven lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Sostiene un papel frente a ella. Acercándose un poco más, Daryl distingue que es la entrada para un concierto.

-Éste fue el día en el que me enamoré de la música por primera vez. Tenía trece años. mi madrastra insistió mucho en que la acompañase a ese concierto, un memorial a The Beatles. Quedé realmente fascinada.

-¿Fue ahí cuando comenzaste a comprar compulsivamente en las tiendas de merchandising de todas las bandas habidas por haber?

Beth se ríe y mira la siguiente fotografía. Sostiene la mano de Mika. La pequeña tiene le pelo recogido en dos coletas y lleva una pequeña mochila en la espalda. Beth, más severa que en las otras fotografías, parece apretar fuertemente los dedos de su hermana. La mayor debe de contar con unos quince años en esa imagen congelada. Leva una camiseta de_ Nirvana_ y el pelo algo más corto. Se parece algo más a la Beth de actual, pero aun así, irradia más luz pese a su seriedad.

Beth se aleja para atender a sus invitados. John quiere té helado. Michonne se ha acercado a una ventana para fumar. Los demás observan la colección de discos que se apilan en una torre diseñada para colocar los estuches. Daryl sigue embebiéndose del pasado de la anfitriona. Es entonces cuando la ve. La última fotografía y más actual, es una foto de Beth con su hermana. Debe ser en verano, en algún lugar cálido, pues la mayor de las hermanas Greene no lleva sus inseparables medias negras bajo sus pantalones cortos. Sonríe tristemente a la cámara, con los ojos llenos de algo tan fuerte y tan intenso que incluso la cámara ha logrado capturar ese sentimiento. Beth lleva los brazos llenos de pulseras. Una cantidad de pulseras enorme, todas juntas y apretadas entre ellas, creando una muralla contra su piel. Y en esa imagen, en la que el corazón parece estar sufriendo, Daryl se convence de que Beth esconde algo. En su piel; en su alma.

…

_HOLAAAAAAAAA! Perdón, sé que debería haber actualizado antes pero tuve unos problemas en casa que me impedían conectarme seguido a la computadora._

_Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Miss Mantequilla me hizo amar el personaje de Blaise, que en esta adaptación se llama John. Su naturalidad e impulsividad me hace desear ser un poco más como él pero qué va, no me sale jeje._

_Y también es uno de los más difícil que me tocó leer porque entiendo totalmente a Beth. Yo tengo una hermana pequeña, sí que hoy día ya tiene dieciséis años. ella es fuerte, mucho. Y también tengo una sobrina de siete años, que no es tan fuerte. Muchas personas me dicen "oh es igual a vos" y yo pregunto, "¿en qué? Y me contestan "tiene tu mirada" o "la veo a ella y te veo a vos con siete años" y es muy difícil. No quiero que sea como yo, para nada. Espero que la pequeña algún día aprenda a ser fuerte, a pesar de todas las calamidades por las que tuvo que pasar. Y sé que lo hará_.

_**Guest: **__hola linda!gracias por tomarte el tiempo a dejar tu comentario c: me hace muy feliz. Te recuerdo que esta historia no es mía, así que si es tan buena no es gracias a mí jeje me entristece un poco saber que la comprendes, ya que me imagino por las cosas que has debido de pasar pero fuerza niña, que en la vida las cosas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas. Las buenas y las malas. Sólo hay que ser fuerte, por uno mismo más que nada. Y ahí vamos a ser felices __ espero verte por aquí pronto!cuidate _

_Y sin más, me retiro. Hasta la próxima actualización, cambio y fuera._

_Yam._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead es propiedad de AMC y Robert Kirkman. Este fic es una adaptación del fic dramione SELF HARM DE MISS MANTEQUILLA.

**Rated:** M.

**Parling**: Beth/ Daryl.

**Avertencia:** esta historia cuenta experiencias reales, tanto de la autora como ajenas. El tema de la autolesión, la violencia, la depresión y/o problemas alimenticios en la adolescencia es real y a través de esta historia, la autora pretender comunicarle al mundo la realidad de cientos como nosotros. Si sufres algún o alguna de esas cosas, sé fuerte. Es duro, y no ves la luz, pero puedes parar, porque aunque te odies, aunque estás convencido/a de que mereces lo que te haces, **mereces ser feliz.** Pide ayuda a amigos o familiares, no creas que eres débil por hacerlo o que van a juzgarte. Y si sientes que aún no estás preparado, siempre puedes hablar con la autora, que repito su Nick en FanFiction es MISS MANTEQUILLA o conmigo, Kick-69 porque yo también pasé por esto.

**Summary:** Beth esconde oscuros secretos en su cabeza y debajo de colección de pulseras y sudaderas. Beth tiene un cuaderno donde escribe sus pensamientos; su día a día, un diario donde Daryl Dixon, un joven que conoce en el autobús, cobra mucho protagonismo.

**Self-Harm.**

**Por: Miss Mantequilla.**

**Bloque II: De cómo los recuerdos te matan como las drogas.**

**Tercer recuerdo.**

A lo mejor esperarla a la salida del instituto no es la mejor idea, pero ha salido del trabajo una hora antes y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Además, quiere conocer un poco más a Beth Greene.

El instituto es un enorme edificio marrón, con enormes explanadas para hacer deportes y otros edificios. Le recuerda vagamente a la universidad que visita cada tanto con Michonne o Maggie. A lo lejos puede distinguir un montón de alumnos acercándose en masa a la salida del centro. Montones de chicas vestidas a la última moda, con mini falda incluida, a pesar de que está lloviendo, y tacones. También están los típicos tíos idiotas, que suelen ser deportistas y por otro lado vienen los jóvenes sobre sus skates. Puede comprobar que también hay muchas parejas.

Comienza a acercarse un grupo de chicas con el cabello teñido de diferentes colores. Ríen y se divierten todas juntas. Tiene la esperanza de ver a Beth entre ellas, pues tienen un estilo muy parecido al de ella, por por desgracia no la encuentra allí, así que decide acercarse para hablarles.

-Perdonad. ¿Conocéis a Beth Greene?

Una de las chicas, con el pelo naranja y las puntas rojas lo mira enarcando una ceja y se encoge de hombros. Las demás tiene la misma reacción que ella, exepto una, con el cabello muy largo y negro.

-Yo sí. Está en mi clase de Literatura Universal. Pero no creo que la veas hasta dentro de un rato, después de clase se va a la biblioteca.

-Ah. ¿Y cuál es la biblioteca?

-Ese edificio del fondo, con muchos ventanales en la planta baja, no tiene pérdida.

-Muchas gracias ah…

-Sarah.

-Sarah. Yo soy Daryl, encantado. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

La morena sonríe de lado y clava sus enormes ojos en los suyos. Es realmente preciosa.

-¡Sarah! ¡Vámonos o llegaremos tarde!

-Me tengo que ir. Espero verte pronto, Daryl.

Y con un descaro que no creía le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le guiña el ojo antes de marcharse. Daryl la observaba acercarse a una rubia vestida muy elegantemente.

Sin más, comienza a caminar por el campus y busca el edificio que la morena le ha descripto. No le cuesta mucho llegar hasta él, la verdad que es cierto y no tiene pérdida. Sólo queda buscar a Beth en el interior.

La biblioteca consta con un montón de mesas de madera oscura. Hay una zona para utilizar los ordenadores del centro y otra para leer cuando quieres estar tranquilo.

Por lo demás, es una biblioteca totalmente normal. Un montón de altas estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo que ocultan diferentes mesas en sus ángulos. No hay rastro de Beth en ninguna parte y comienza a preocuparse, cuando escucha una voz detrás de una esquina.

-¿Tan patética es tu vida que tienes que venir aquí después de clase? ¿No tienes a nadie con quién salir, Greene?

Una chica rubia está de pie junto a una de las mesas. En el suelo hay una mochila negra. Daryl la reconoce en seguida, es la de Beth.

-¿No contestas? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O te la has cortado tú solita?

Un par de chicas acompañan a la chica que está hablando. Le ríen la gracia exageradamente. No puede ver a Beth todavía, pero al parecer se está esforzando para ignorarlas. La rubia se caya de repente y se apoya contra la mesa para encarar a su víctima.

-No me ignores, estúpida. Al fin y al cabo, a quién hay que ignorar es a ti, ¿verdad? ¿Qué será de tu hermanita cuando te mates? ¿O la estás convenciendo para dejar éste mundo juntas?

Daryl decide intervenir después de escuchar esas palabras pero de repente escucha una silla arrastrarse pesadamente por el suelo y Beth aparece en su campo de visión. Parece estar realmente alterada y trata de coger su mochila a toda prisa, pero una de las chicas se lo impide dándole una patada y mandándola cerca de dónde él está. Han acorralado a Beth, la tienen rodeada.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para irte? Aquí, tú no eres nadie. Ni aquí, ni en ninguna parte. Nadie te quiere, Greene. Asúmelo. Eres demasiado rarita para que alguien se moleste en conocerte. Vas a estar sola toda tu vida.

-O lo que te queda de vida – Añade una de las otras dos chicas – porque dudo que quieras que te quede mucho. ¿O es que ya has dejado de cortarte?

-No seas tonta, Mederith. Es evidente que lo sigue haciendo.

-Es cierto, Stacy.

Stacy se adelanta y toma uno de los brazos de Beth con fuerza.

-No eres más que una loca que no quiere vivir y a la que nadie quiere. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y a ti misma y te largas ya al infierno?

-¡Eh!

No sabe lo que lo ha llevado a intervenir. Una mezcla de rabia, odio y desazón le oprimen el pecho cuando sale de su escondrijo, dispuesto a defender a su amiga. Recoge la mochila de Bethy y se acerca. Las tres muchachas se dan la vuelta y lo encaran.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Eso a ti no te importa, Stacy – arrastra su nombre por su boca como si fuera veneno y clava sus ojos en los de ella – Pero lo que sí te importa es dejar en paz a esa muchacha si no quieres meterte en un lío muy grande y acabar expulsada del instituto.

-Tú no eres de por aquí, no puedes hacer nada.

-No, pero puedo acompañarla a comisaría a denunciarte. No debe de ser muy difícil para ellos descubrir dónde vives y llevarte a juicio y luego a un centro de menores. Apuesto a que no soy el único testigo de lo mal que lo haces pasar a esta chica.

Daryl deja la mochila de Beth encima de la mesa. Stacy parece pensárselo. Lo que no parece es asustada por las amenazas de Daryl. Aun así, chasquea los dedos y tanto ella como sus acompañantes se marchan de la biblioteca, dejando detrás de ellas el constante ruido de sus tacones sobre el suelo.

Daryl observa un momento más el pasillo por el que se han marchado las tres adolescentes y finalmente encara a Beth. La rubia parece muy alterada y recoge sus cosas a toda prisa.

-Bethy…

-Oye, haznos un favor y cállate. Todo esto sobraba.

-¿Perdona? Esas chicas te estaban insultando. Una de ellas te estaba agrediendo físicamente. Y apuesto a que no es la primera vez que ocurre.

-Lo que ocurra y cuántas veces ocurra no es de tu incumbencia.

Beth lo mira fijamente después de cerrar su mochila con la intención de marcharse. Daryl la mira desde el otro lado y observa la chiquilla que trata de huir de todo.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Te cortas?

-Eso tampoco es asunto tuyo. Hazte a la idea, Daryl. Tú no tienes por qué saberlo todo de mí. Ahora deja que me marche, tengo que hacer unas compras antes de ir a por Mika.

-Déjame acompañarte por lo menos.

-¿Es que no te enteras? – Beth lo encara con los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. Le tiembla la voz y las manos - ¿No entiendes que quiero alejarme de ti? Tengo mi propia vida, con mis costumbres y rutinas, deja de entorpecerlo todo.

-¿Qué dices…?

-Además, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde estudio? ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes venir a recogerme? ¡No eres mi novio!

-¡Soy tu amigo!

-¡Nunca te he dado tal poder, Dixon!

La observa. Parece tan pequeña, tan desvalida frente a él. Sabe que habla desde el dolor y el despecho por la situación que ha vivido con esas tres chicas antes, pero no puede evitar pensar, sentir, saber que ella está hablando en serio. Si Beth ha estado sufriendo acoso escolar desde siempre, entonces está sola desde siempre. Así que nunca ha tenido amigos, nunca se ha abierto a los demás. Está totalmente sola.

Desesperado, como un acto reflejo, agarra la muñeca derecha de la rubia, que intenta zafarse como buenamente puede de su agarre. Quiere saber si lo que han dicho es cierto. Quiere saber si su piel está abierta, si se tapa para esconder y no por estética. Quiere dejar de dudar, pero está dudando.

Cuando siente que es el momento de desprender a Beth de su barrera de sudaderas y pulseras, ésta consigue abofetearle antes de que él pueda hacer nada. Su corazón deja de latir durante un instante, incapaz de reaccionar. La ha soltado por la sorpresa y la mira sin saber cómo comportarse después de la agresión. Ella parece tan sorprendida como él. Su respiración se ha acelerado, su cabello se ha desordenado aún más y no parece creer lo que acaba de hacer. Simplemente se agarra las mangas de su sudadera roja, intenta alargar la manga para taparse aún más. Parece sentirse tan expuesta, tan desprotegida, que en seguida, Daryl se siente culpable por haber intentado violar su barrera.

-Déjame en paz. No te acerques más a mí. Ni a Mika. Déjanos en paz. ¡Deja en paz a mi cabeza!

Trata de marcharse pero él la retiene una vez más.

-No puedo dejarte marchar. No lo entiendes… Bethy, no seas tonta, deja que te ayude. Que te ayudemos todos nosotros, la banda. Vamos, nena. No seas tonta. Hazlo por Mika. Hazlo por ti.

Beth parece dudar durante un momento. Su cuerpo se relaja, y parece querer saber más de las promesas de Daryl.

-Hazlo por mí… Por Merle.

Beth se tensa de repente, no entiende por qué. Ha dejado escapar ésta última súplica sin pensarlo realmente. No espera que ella se zafe de su agarre y se marche a toda prisa de la biblioteca y, seguramente, del instituto. Daryl se queda ahí, en medio de ese pasillo, rodeado de libros y con la sensación de que ella se ha llevado toda esperanza.

/

-¡Daryl!

Anna corre escaleras abajo hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente por los hombros. Su tía es ahora tan pequeña comparada con él.

-Oh, cariño, hacía tanto tiempo que no venías a casa.

-Tía, vine el fin de semana pasado para almorzar, como siempre.

-Sabes que la semana se me hace eterna. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que has venido? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Tía, tranquila, por favor. No, no me pasa absolutamente nada. No a mí.

Anna lo mira fijamente y Daryl sabe que su tía sabe que algo le preocupa infinitamente. Sin más palabras su tía lo lleva hasta la cocina dónde prepara una cafetera y saca algunas galletas. Daryl sonríe al ver que su tía materna sigue comprando galletas de chocolate con forma de dinosaurio, sus favoritas cuando era niño.

-¿Qué te preocupa, hijo?

No sabe muy bien cómo comenzar a explicárselo. Beth le recuerda tanto a Merle, y su muerte es tan reciente que no está seguro que sea bueno contarle sus impresiones a su tía. Pero Anna es una mujer fuerte, que se ha sobrepuesto y ha superado el dolor para seguir adelante. Va a ver la tumba de su sobrino que era prácticamente un hijo semanalmente, cambia sus flores y le cuenta novedades, pero eso no quiere decir que la Anna Lumiere se haya encerrado en un mundo de tristeza tras la muerte de su sobrino mayor. Es algo que Daryl admira en su tía, su fuerza de voluntad.

-He conocido una chica. Va al instituto, tiene unos años menos que yo. Pero… Siento que es más mayor. Algo así como yo.

-Más madura.

-Exacto, más madura. Tiene una hermana más pequeña, y cuida de ella todos los días. Es una chica solitaria, y algo tímida. O eso me pareció al principio. Es… Se comporta como Merle, tía.

Su tía se queda sin respiración durante un instante. No parece que estuviese preparada para que le desvelase esa información. Anna cruza los dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina y resopla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Está muy delgada. Demasiado. Se tapa constantemente. No se relaciona con nadie. No se abre a las personas.

-Eso no significa que se drogue, Daryl. Simplemente hay personas más cerradas. Y con respecto a la delgadez… Bueno, es posible que tenga un problema o su genética la haya dotado de un cuerpo más fino que lo que se puede establecer como normal.

-Hoy he ido a buscarla al instituto. Estaba en la biblioteca y un grupo de chicas la estaba molestando. Decían cosas como que nadie la iba a querer nunca, y que se matase, que nadie lo iba a lamentar. Dijeron algo con respecto a cortarse.

-Daryl, eso es muy grave. Muy, muy grave. Esa muchacha es víctima de acoso escolar, y además muy dañina. ¿No ha avisado a nadie de su instituto? ¿Nadie está dispuesto a ayudarla?

-Yo sí. Pero no quiere dejarse ayudar. No sé qué hacer…

Anna suspira y apoya su mano en las manos de su sobrino. Daryl se siente en seguida reconfortado al sentir el contacto de la piel de su segunda madre. La escucha suspirar, y sabe que está a punto de hacerle una gran pregunta, muy difícil de contestar.

-Hijo. ¿Quieres ayudarla porque sientes que es la mejor forma de redimirte por no salvar a Merle?

/

Nunca llegó a acompañar a su tía a visitar a Merle. El día que la enterraron fue el único día en el que estuvo frente a la lápida gravada con su nombre. Y jamás ha vuelto. De hecho, jamás pensó que volvería. Pero ahí está.

La lápida de Anna es de mármol negro y no es una lápida de las normales. Es un rectángulo en el suelo, simple y llano, un poco contraria a lo que era Merle. Con letras plateadas está escrito su nombre.

No sabe muy bien cómo comportarse. Sabe que su tía cambia las flores y charla con Merle. Que le cuenta cosas como si en realidad estuvieran hablando por teléfono. Pero él no es capaz de hacerlo. Se siente incómodo hablándole a una piedra.

Finalmente, decide sentarse y comienza a arrancar algo de césped, sin pensar en nada en particular. Pero con el paso de los segundos, recuerda poco a poco algunas manías de Merle. Como la de despertarlo los domingos arrojándole un vaso de agua con su tía cómo cómplice. O la de buscarle novias cuando Daryl llegó a una edad que según su hermano ya debía de estrenar. Cuando eran más pequeños Merle construía fuertes en su habitación, con almohadas y sábanas y muchas pinzas para tender la ropa, y cuando los acababa, invitaba al pequeño Daryl y los escasos sus juguetes que tenían a pasar la tarde y tomar el leche con cacao.

Merle era un buen hermano. Daryl era lo único que tenía antes que su Tía Anna los sacara de ese infierno.

Después Merle cambió su compañía por la de su novia, las tazas de chocolate caliente por los porros y las botellas de ginebra. Pasó de invitarle a su cuarto para jugar a echarlo para poder meterse unas rayas en paz. Y pasó de defenderlo a atacarlo cuando no se podía meter su dosis. Pero Daryl siempre estuvo ahí para ella, para apoyarlo, para escucharlo cuando se rompía y no sabía a dónde ir.

"A veces, pienso en desaparecer. En irme a un sitio sin nombre. Dónde nadie sepa quién soy y qué he hecho" decía a veces, tumbada en la cama de Daryl, más muerto que vivo, llena hasta los topes de depresión y síndrome de abstinencia. Ese Merle era irreconocible a comparación del sarcástico y apabilado Merle de antes. "¿Me llevarías contigo?". Y él siempre sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No quiero que vayas a ese sitio, Daryl. Eres un buen chico, tú no te equivocas, no eres un gilipollas. Llegarás lejos en la vida y todo irá bien. Tú no necesitas ir a un sitio sin nombre".

Daryl se remanga la manga del suéter negro que lleva. Ahí en su brazo, tatuado con tinta negra, destacando sobre su pálido antebrazo derecho está esa frase. "Tú no necesitas ir a un sitio sin nombre.". No es el primer tatuaje que se hizo, el primero fue la enorme pluma que le sube por el hombro hasta el cuello. Es una pluma de cuervo, en honor a su hermano. Él es ahora un pájaro. No de los que la gente se para a admirar por su belleza, pero un pájaro al fin y al cabo. Duda que su hermano pueda estar en el cielo o incluso en el infierno. Merle ahora está en un sitio sin nombre, y espera que esté feliz.

Es entonces cuando se pregunta si algún día dejará de pensar en él; si dejara de recordar el sonido de su voz, el color de sus ojos. Se pregunta si algún día será capaz de amar a alguna mujer de forma que ella llene el hueco en su pecho. Y se le cuela el nombre de Greene entre los labios, porque siente que ella podría llenar todos los huecos de su alma.

/

Beth parece no haber vuelto a clase, y Mika tampoco. La otra opción es que las hermanas Greene hayan decidido volver a casa con otro autobús, o sencillamente a pie. La duda carcome sus entrañas a diario, cuando no las ve subir al vehículo a la hora acostumbrada. Poco a poco, los días se convierten en una semana y la preocupación de Daryl se acrecenta.

Ésta noche no es capaz de dormir. Fuera cae la nieve. Ha comenzado el mes de Diciembre y mañana Londres amanecerá cubierta de blanco. El frío se cuela en el apartamento, y la verdad es que debería de poner la calefacción, o al menos una camiseta, pero está demasiado cómodo jugando a la consola que compro en éste momento.

Últimamente ni la música puede distraerle. Todas las canciones, todos los acordes, le recuerdan a Beth. Todas ellas inflan sus dudas. Matar zombies y luchar en la guerra es lo único que hace que sea posible sacar de su cabeza a la joven rubia.

-¿No crees que deberías ponerte algo de ropa?

Michonne se acerca a la ventana y la cierra de un solo movimiento. Sus botas y su ropa están mojadas.

-¿No crees que ya han pasado los dos meses que me dijiste que tardarías en encontrar piso?

Michonne lo ignora y decide seguir con sus planes: hacerse un café.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que pasó en el instituto?

-Intento no hacerlo, por eso estoy jugando.

Daryl chasquea la lengua cuando el cuerpo de su personaje aparece ensangrentado en el suelo, con una dramática canción de fondo, y la cámara enfocándolo desde arriba girando sobre sí misma. Deja a un lado el mando de la consola y se acerca a la nevera.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Sabes que no.

-Ve a verla.

-No me abrirá la puerta.

-Vamos, Daryl. Estás encabezonado con esa chica, demuéstrale que te importa. Demuéstrale que puedes ayudarla. No tiene autoestima, ¿no? Pues refuérzasela. Demuéstrale que eres capaz de ir a verla, hazla sentir valorada.

No sabe cómo lo ha convencido, pero corre a su habitación para ponerse algo de abrigo y unos zapatos. No se despide de Michonne, sale corriendo de casa, sin llevarse si quiera un paraguas y corre por la calle, a las once y media de la noche, bajo la nieve que cae con fuerza. A penas ve por dónde va, pero sabe a dónde se dirige. Resbala un par de veces por la acera, y choca con una pareja accidentalmente. Pero al final, lo ve. El portal que, por algún milagro, está abierto y deja entrar los copos al interior. Sabe que debería cerrarlo para evitar una pequeña inundación, pero no le importa, sólo quiere subir los escalones que le quedan y llamar a la puerta. Verla.

De repente, se para. Está a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero no está seguro. Quizás estén ya acostadas. Puede que estén en casa de su padre. De repente, haber venido le parece la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Está a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la puerta se abre y una voz infantil lo llama.

-Pasa, vas a resfriarte. Te he visto llegar corriendo desde la ventana.

Mika está en pijama. Tiene el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y lo mira con curiosidad y alegría. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de ver a la pequeña.

-Gracias…

La estufa está encendida y caldea todo el salón. Beth le ha servido un té y un sándwich de pollo sin decir palabra. Mika le está contando los planes para el fin de semana, entre ellos, ir a ver a su madre al hospital.

-Toma – Beth le tira una toalla y se marcha a la cocina de nuevo – No quiero que mojes todo mi salón.

No está seguro pero le parece haber escuchado cierto tono de broma en su voz. Sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá color crema está el portátil de Beth. En pantalla completa está una película pausada.

-¿Has visto la película "Tangled"?

-Am… He oído hablar de ella, pero no la he visto.

-¡Qué suerte! Acabamos de ponerla, no te has perdido demasiado. A Bethy le encanta esa película. Es sobre Rapunzel, la princesa con el cabello muy, muy, muy, muy largo.

-Dudo que a Daryl le interesen las películas de princesa, Mika.

Beth se sienta junto a su hermana y le da un beso en la frente. La pequeña protesta un rato, hasta que Daryl afirma que está interesado en ver la película. Beth lo mira fijamente durante un momento y finalmente, se encoje de hombros. Apaga la luz, trae unas palomitas y se acomoda, Mika entre ambos mayores, con el cuenco sobre sus rodillas. La película comienza.

A mitad del largometraje, Mika se queda profundamente dormida y Beth la lleva a la cama. Daryl la escucha cantarle un trozo de "Deathbeds", canción del último disco de Bring Me The Horizon y después, silencio. La puerta del cuarto al final del pasillo se cierra y Beth aparece en el salón de nuevo. Sabe que ahora se tiene que enfrentar a ella.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Llevo días sin verte.

-Mika ha estado enferma, la he cuidado toda ésta semana.

Daryl asiente. Beth se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared, escrutándolo con la mirada. Suspira.

-Ya has visto que estamos perfectamente, Daryl, no tienes que preocuparte más.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el otro día?

-No. Sí. Puede.

Se establece un silencio entre relajado e incómodo. Daryl no sabe a dónde mirar y Beth siente que el mundo va a explotar en cualquier momento si no se sienta a su lado y recupera a la persona más cercana que ha tenido jamás a parte de su hermana. Así que, con pasos cortos y algo titubeantes, Daryl ve cómo Hermione se acerca poco a poco a él, y finalmente, se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

Han quitado la película nada más percatarse que Mika estaba dormida así que el fondo de pantalla del portátil está visible. La portada del último disco de Sleeping With Sirens lo llena todo. Daryl ríe levemente.

-No recuerdo haberte visto llevando camisetas de ese grupo.

-Pero me gusta. Aunque lo tengo puesto porque es el que más le gusta a Mika.

-¿Tu hermana escucha la misma música que tú?

-Algunos grupos. Intento que ame Bring Me The Horizon tanto como yo, pero no es un estilo que le guste realmente. Ella tira más para éste y Pierce The Veil. Con el tiempo supongo que los demás le irán interesando más.

-Estarías realmente orgullosa.

-Muchísimo.

Ríen y finalmente, por primera vez desde que él ha llegado, se miran. Ha recuperado algo de color. Está preciosa. Y es mirando sus ojos, profundos y azules que Daryl se da cuenta de que Beth no es Merle. Y por eso la besa.

…

_**Hola niñas. Las excusas empeoran el acto, así que sólo pido disculpas.**_

_**Gracias a todos los reviews que han dejado al igual que las alertas y favoritas. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos.**_

_**Espero seguir viéndolas por acá aunque últimamente me he tardado en actualizar, por lo cual sólo puedo pedirles mil disculpas.**_

_**Gracias por todo, cambio y fuera.**_

_**Yam.**_


End file.
